Being a Black, is Not Easy ::Misery Business::
by Sidney Potter
Summary: Sirius Black has a daughter named Rosalie. Rosalie is a Gryffindor and best friends with Harry, Hermione and Ron. But when Sirius escapes from Azkaban, will misery overtake Rosalie? *Takes place in Prisoner of Azkaban, both, movie & book.*
1. My Best Friends

**Name:** Rosalie Jill Black

**Born:** 1980

**Blood Status:** Pure-blood. Labeled as a blood-traitor, since she doesn't judge by blood purity.

**Martial:** Single

**Also Known As: **Rose (by friends and family), Black (surname) (by the Slytherins)

**Species:** Human (Witch)

**Gender:** Female

**Height: **5' 2"

**Hair Color:** Black original

**Eye Color:** Blue

**Skin Color:** White (pale-ish)

**Parents:** Jullian Williams (mother, _deceased_), Sirius Black (father)

**Aunts/Uncles:** Regulus Black (uncle, _deceased_), Alethea Roberts [nee Williams] (aunt), Zach Roberts (uncle), one unnamed aunt [mother's side] (_deceased_)

**Grandparents:** Orion Black (grandfather, _deceased_), Walburga Black (grandmother, _deceased_), unnamed grandparents [mother's parents] (_deceased_)

**Cousins: **Jeremy, Joan, Dominic, Ryan, Andy, Tyler

**Second Cousins: **Bellatrix Lestrange, Andromeda Tonks, Narcissa Malfoy

**Best Friend(s): **Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley

**Friends: **Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, Fred & George Weasley, etc. (Gryffindors)

**Enemies: **Draco Malfoy & his gang, other Slytherins

**Fear(s):** Dementors; Losing Taylor or her friends; Losing family

**Wand: **Firwood, 11 1/2 inches, Dragon heartstring

**House: **Gryffindor

**Occupation: **Student

**Loyalty:** Williams family, Roberts family, Lupin family, Weasley family, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

**Personality: **Fiesty and somewhat carefree. Can be mischevious at times. A nice, sweet girl (to her friends, that is). She has her dad's personality, pretty much.

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe it. Not one bit.<p>

I was reading the Daily Prophet. It took me by surprise that he was on the front page.

MASS_ MURDERER FROM AZKABAN ESCAPES_

_Mass Murderer, Sirius Black Escapes by Rita Skeeter._

Oh Merlin... What does this whore has to say about my father now?

_It seems like the dementors can't keep mass-murderer Sirius Black out of the cold stone walls of Azkaban Prison. The Ministry officals are baffled by clues on how Black escaped, and it seems he did no struggle of escaping, either. The escapee didn't damage the prison at all, the people there are saying.  
>Black has been in prison for tweleve years for murdering tweleve muggles and the murder of Peter Pettigrew quickly after He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named's downfall. Rumours are that he was You-Know-Who's right hand man and a Death Eater, -<em>

_Oh, really? I can't believe you figured it all out, Skeeter. Good job. _I thought bitterly. If my father was his right hand man, then he would've been a Death Eater, you dumb bitch.

I continued to read her article.

_- but this was never confirmed._ _It is likely that he used dark magic to escape._

I rolled my eyes at this.

"Would you like anything, Miss. Black?" Tom, the bartender asked.

"Uh... a butterbeer would be alright." I shrugged.

"It'll be ready." he said with a toothless grin.

When I was about to read more of my article. My stupid brother popped out of nowhere, scaring the living hell out of me.

"Having a wonderful day,Rose?" I heard Cedric Diggory's voice.

"I scared you good, didn't I?" my brother Taylor asked.

"Yes, now what do you want?" I asked. Taylor's my brother. Actually, half-brother. Our mother had him before me, and before she was with my dad. Don't ask, becauase I have no clue how my idiot brother (just kidding, he's actually smart) was... you know, concieved...

I do miss Taylor, though. While I live with Remus Lupin, the best guardian ever, he lived with our aunt, uncle and our six cousins.

And Cedric Diggory? He's Taylor's best friend, despite the different housing. I'm close friends with Cedric, too. He's like another brother to me.

"But you didn't answer Diggory's question." he pointed out.

I groaned. "I'm good, Cedric. Thanks for asking." I said.

"Can you believe this?" Cedric asked, pointing to my father's picture on the front page of the Daily Prophet. He looked insane (my father), screaming like it was the end of time.

"I'm leaving, valere." Taylor said. [Valere means 'goodbye' in Latin.] "Meet you later, Diggory?"

"Sure." he nodded. He watched my brother walk out, then turned to me.

"You're not related to him, are you?" Cedirc asked, pointing his finger to the picture of my father.

"Haha, no." I said. "I mean, me, related to a crazy, insane person? Nah, I don't think so."

As much as I love my father (even though I barley know him), it hurts a little to say that. I mean, the less who knew, the better I guess I could say. Excluding Lupin and Taylor, the professors at Hogwarts knows who my father is. Snape would give me detention a lot with Harry (and Ron, too.) since he's always telling me, "You're just like your arrogant father." and something usaully like, "Mischevious, Black? Like father, like daughter. Ten points from Gryffindor and a dentention for your trouble-making skills."

I'm not going to be hard on the guy. I mean, my dad was hard on him (with Harry's father). He says that Harry and I are alike our fathers when we were they're age, and so does Dumbledore, but not so, harshly I guess you could say.

Which I'm getting off topic now, thanks Cedric.

Oh, that reminds me. My dad may seem, insane (as shown in the picture), but deep down, I know he's sane, just like the rest of us. Which also why not a lot of people know about me and him... they'd think I'm insane like him. But really, he's sane just like the rest of us, I can feel it. And also, me might be innocent...

"I think you're insane, but whatever you say, love." Cedric brought me back together.

"Hey, where's your fangirl, Cho, I mean. Taylor told me that she's been following you around a lot... lately."

"What? She's not my fangirl... We're just... friends." he trailed.

"I think you're insane, but whatever you say, love." I mimicked him.

He sighed. "Well I should get going, see you later, little Rosie."

"Whatever you say. Nice seeing you again." I smiled at my big surrogate brother, who walked off, catching up with Taylor, who was probably really watching us the whole entire time.

I just concetrating on a spot, until I felt something scratching against my leg.

I looked down and saw a fat ginger cat. Then I looked up and saw Scabbers, one of my best friend's, Ron Weasley's rat running across the table.

"Crookshanks! No!" I heard a high voice.

"So, this is the famous Crookshanks I've heard about, Granger?" I asked my best friend, Hermione Granger, who was a few yards away with Ron. I was holding on to Crookshanks so he wouldn't eat up Scabbers, we were wrestling (the cat and I).

"Oh God, I'm sorry Rose!" Hermione quickly apologized, as I handed her back her cat. I saw the blood on my hand, the cat must've scratched me and I didn't feel it.

"Psh, don't be. I'm a alright." I assured her.

"It wouldn't have happened if you kept that cat under control!" Ron spat at Hermione, holding Scabbers.

Here we go. Those two were fighting.

"He's a cat Ronald, what do you expect?" Hermione shot back.

Then I noticed behind them, a boy. He had green eyes, jet black hair and had glasses on.

"Harry!" I shouted, smiling.

The future couple (Ron and Hermione) turned around. "Harry!" they followed.

I went up to my best friend and gave him a big hug. I missed him.

"Oh Merlin, I missed you Rosalie!" Harry smiled.

"Harry, we heard what happened." Hermione said, worrying after I pulled back from him.

Ron and I started to laugh. "That was brilliant, mate." Ron gasped.

"Probably the best thing you've ever done... that wasn't dangerous." I added, grinning.

"Right, well, you guys, Ronald and I are going to get our school supplies, do you want to tag along?" Hermioned asked us.

I looked at Harry, knowing that he has gotten all of his stuff, just be looking at him.

"Plus, I'm getting Scabbers checked out, he hasn't been feeling to well." Ron added sadly.

"Sure, there isn't anything else to do." I shrugged. Harry nodded.

"Crookshanks, go upstairs and... stay there with Deliverence, alright?" she told Crookshanks.

Deliverence was my cat. She was a small cat, with creamish color fur and had a triquetra on her collar.

After that was settled, we went to the vet. The lady suggested that Scabbers might be... dying or something, since of old age. A regluar life for a rat is three years, I think... but the rat has been in the Weasley family for twelve. Strange and mysterious to me.

I'm glad to be back with my best friends.


	2. Dealing with a Dementor

We returned to the Leaky Cauldron, where Mrs. Weasley greeted Harry and me.

Mrs. Weasley is my surrogate mother. Since you know, my mom's gone with the wind.

"My goodness, Rosalie. Everytime I see you, you get thinner. And your always pale."

"Well, I'm _always_ pale... and I didn't even notice." I smiled.

"Both of you could use a proper meal." Mrs. Weasley added. My smile dropped to my regular facial expression, and so did Harry.

"Hiya, Rose!" Fred and George greeted me.

"Hey guys." I said back. We fit well since all three of us are mischevious. Mine from my father, of course and I still wonder where they got theirs from... since their family are the prefect family, as they say.

Percy and I shook hands and Ginny and I gave each other a little hug. Ginny and Hermione are like the sisters I never and will never have.

We spent the rest of the evening eating dinner. The twins would make a crack about Percy's Head Boy achievment, which would make Harry spit up his water. Not on accident, of course, the twins _are _hiliarious. Ron and I would clap on our friend's back while Hermione cleaned it up.

Of course, Ron and Hermione were still arguing about her cat. While I whispered in Harry's ear, "Future Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

Of course, he had to laugh at that. Then they both looked at us.

"What are you laughing about?" Hermione asked.

"Oh... nothing, nothing..." I lied. I think Hermione even kicked Ron under the table once, which I would roll my eyes.

"All packed?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Almost," Ron said, through bites of pudding. Hermione and I gave each other a look and rolled our eyes.

"Of course." I muttered.

"Shut up Rosie Posie." Ron said. He would use that nickname (and the Slytherins would too.) to make me made.

"Whatever Ginger Weasel." I shot back. This is usaully what Ron and I usually do. Banter and tease each other, calling each other names.

"Hey, the ladies love gingers." Ron said. Of course, Harry and I had to smirk at that.

* * *

><p>Hermione and I were in our room. She came back from helping Ginny with her homework.<p>

"Ginny didn't do _any_ work!" Hermione cried, walking through the door.

"Well, just shut up, I'm tired." I said.

"You're such a good friend." she said, sarcastically. Hermione and I are the girly-best friends, you can say. Yes, I may be a pure-blood from the House of Black and she may be a muggle-born, but I don't really care.

So, I'm labled as a blood traitor, as well as the Weasleys, obviously, as well as my parents and my aunt, uncle and cousins. But I'm proud that I'm one, I'm different from my scary-ass family (Black family).

* * *

><p>"Wake up, Rose!" I heard Hermione's voice. I opened my eyes very quickly.<p>

"What?" I asked.

"We're leaving for Hogwarts today, duh!" she reminded me.

"Oh, right..." I said, sleepily.

"Get up!"

"O-kay!" I said.

I got up, and took a shower. The water felt good. I got dressed and went downstairs.

Of course, Harry and Ron are the last to appear. _Always._

After we were ready to go, we left for Kings Cross, doing the same routine we do every year. (Well, except last year Ron, Harry and I took a flying car to Hogwarts... long story.)

When we got to the over side for our train ride to Hogwarts, Ron, Hermione and I boarded the train, while Mr. Weasley took Harry for a real quick chat.

Man, the train was packed, but eventually, I found us a place to sit at. Lupin was there, but still, we had to find a seat for all of us. The train started to move.

Minutes later, Harry came in, looking, petrified, then he saw Lupin.

"Who's that?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked at Remus's suitcase. "Professor R.J. Lupin." she answered. No one realized it was my guardian.

"How -" Ron started by she stopped him.

"It's on his suitcase, Ronald." she told him. Harry still looked scared. He was probably as pale as me.

"Do you want to tell?" I asked.

Before he could answer, Malfoy and his stupid sidekicks (Crabbe and Goyle) came in the way.

"Look, it's Potty, and the Weasel... oh and Pale Poison Posie as well." Malfoy was being the bastard he was.

"Shut up, Malfoy." I stood up. "How about you go to hell?"

"Oh look, Black's being brave. Just like her father, or is it your uncle that escaped from Azkaban."

I gave him my death glare, which scared him, I could tell. But, he didn't show it.

Harry stood up. "Leave her alone Malfoy I swear to God you'll be sorry."

"Ah, Potter's helping his girlfriend, how sweet." Malfoy made fun of us.

For some reason, people thought we were dating. All thanks to Malfoy. But most people knew we weren't.

I groaned, and turned around, not wanting to look at him.

"Who's that?" Malfoy asked, referring to Remus.

"None of your damned business." I hissed.

"Oh, Black's just like her slutty moth-"

He didn't finish, since I slugged him in the face.

He looked scared, and ran off. So did his henchmen.

"Bloody hell, I'm scared of you now!" Ron said, as Harry and I sat down.

"Rosalie Jill Black!" Hermione cried, using my full name. Ron snickered. "Why did you hit him?"

"Because he's my cousin and I hate him, duh." I answered.

"I feel bad for you, Rose." Harry said.

"Yeah yeah..." I shrugged it off.

We were talking about Hogsmeade now, and Harry couldn't go, sadly. Then the train stopped.

"We can't be there yet." I said. It was now cold.

"Look at the windows! They weren't like that twenty seconds ago!" Ron observed. Scabbers and Crookshanks shrunk back, as Ron looked out the window.

"I think somebody's getting on... I'm not sure, though." Ron added. Then someone came in, which gave me a heart attack and Harry gave out a small yell.

"It's okay, it's me!" I recongized Neville's voice. Neville was a friend of ours.

"I'm here too!" Ginny squeaked.

"Do you know what's happening?" Neville's voice echoed.

"No!" I shouted, not mad, but, in fear...

"I'm going to go ask the driver," Hermione said and left us.

Everyone stay calm," I heard Remus say. We all shut up ASAP.

Then I saw a cloaked figure. It wasn't human, and I was freezing cold, and I wasn't happy anymore. It was a dementor.

Harry passed out by me, and I felt like I was next.

"We're not hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks, leave." Remus said. But the damned dementor didn't leave.

I heard screams. It was awful.

Then Remus's patronum made the dementor go away.


	3. What was that?

**Thanks for the reviews, guys, I feel so... loved. Now, I should probably answer some questions... from Lollypops101. [I like that name, btw. :)]**

**Will the story stick the plot? **

**Yes, it will. Maybe some slight changes, I don't know, only time will tell.**

**Will someone ask Rose to Hogsmead?**

**Most likely not. But, who knows? The future isn't written in stone.**

**Will Remus and Rose still have their normal relationship, even though they are at school? **

**Yeah, probably. It probably won't show while they're in class, but they'll still that father-daughter relationship sort of way. :)**

**How will Rose react to the dementor?**

**Well you're just about to find out. ;)**

* * *

><p>When the lights came back on, I saw Harry's big head on my shoulder. So, carefully, Neville, Remus and I got up and laid the unconscious Harry down. I felt scared and nervous, and all depressed.<p>

Hermione came back, she was horrified.

"What happened?" she asked.

"A dementor came." I said, quietly. I looked at Remus.

"Do you want him to stay like this? Or should I do something?" I asked my guardian.

He looked at me for a moment, then shrugged. So, I didn't do anything, but fixed his glasses.

Harry's eyes fled open, and I handed him his glasses back.

"Thanks. What happened? Who was screaming?" he asked.

So he heard the screaming too. I'm glad we're on the same page, I think. Well, at least I wasn't, alone.

The others (besides me) shook our heads.

"You heard it too?" Harry asked, sounding a little relieved.

"Uh... yeah." I managed to say. I felt cold, shaky. All I felt was the unhappy moments of my life. I think the dementor felt me or something, since the man their after for is my father. Hell, they probably thought it was me.

But then again, it was just a theory, so, how could I know?

But I felt kind of bad for Harry fainting.

"What was that thing, anyway?" Harry broke the short silence.

I looked at Remus, who had Honeydukes's best chocolate. He was breaking it into huge pieces.

"A dementor. A guard from Azkaban. It was searching for Sirius Black." I said quietly, as Lupin handed us the chocolate. I was a little freaked, since those dementors are like, my family from my dad's side. Taking away everyone's happiness.

"Why would they come here?" Hermione asked, slightly confused. "They couldn't possibly search every carpartment."

And this is why I think I attracted it. It could probably feel me, like I said.

Remus answered this time. "Random search. We weren't probably the only carriage it searched."

"Are you okay, Rose?" Neville asked me, sounding as quiet as me. Liv (Deliverence) was cuddling agasint me, she wasn't cold. Her warmth made me feel _slightly _warmer. Bur actually, I felt as cold when the dementor came, actually colder. It wasn't my first (and surely won't be my last) encounter with those creatures.

I liked Neville, as a friend. Sure, he's... not the best with things, but he's a sweet kid. He's a nice boy, really. Whenever Slytherins (mainly Malfoy) brings him down, I usually defend him from my rat-faced cousin. I guess that's what Gryffindors do for each other.

"I'm fine, how about the rest of you?" I asked my friends.

They all muttered that they were alright, then Ginny and Neville went back to their original seats.

A few seconds later Remus spoke up, "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go have a word with the driver."

He got up, but stopped before he left us. "Are you sure you're feeling alright, Rosalie?" he asked. Ahh, good old Remus Lupin. He was my father-figure since well, you know why.

I nodded. "Yes." Then he left.

"Merlin Rose, why is he so worried about you?" Ron wondered.

Then Hermione remembered that I lived with Remus. "Because Ronald, that's Rose's legal guardian! He's her father-figure! I'm sure your mom would go nuts about you if that happened to you!"

He looked at me. "Really?" he asked.

Hermione sighed. "Ronald!"

I laughed a little. "Yeah, he is. I've been living with him for... five years, I think." I gave a small smile. "He's helped me with everything, too."

"Cool, so do you mind me asking what he's doing here?" Harry asked, resting his back against Hedwig's cage.

"He'll be our new defense against the dark arts teacher." I answered.

"Cool." Harry said, sounding like he was going to celebrate or something. "About time we have a good DADA teacher."

"I know, right?" I agreed. God, those last two teachers we had were awful. The first one tried to kill Harry and last year's was a idiot.

Soon, we arrived to our very huge school. I missed everyone (exclude those damned Slytherins).

We got off the train and went to go catch a carriage. I saw the threstals, who were invisible to everyone else. You could only see them if you witness death, and accepted it.

You probably think Harry could, since he is The Boy Who Lived and probably saw his parents die... but he was like, one. So, a baby accepting death? That doesn't make sense if you asked Taylor.

Threstals were gentle creatures, they don't hurt. I petted one, and I completly forgot that the others couldn't see, so I quickly put my arm quickly to my side.

"Rose, what were you doing?" Ron asked, confused.

"Uh, nothing, nothing at all." I replied quickly, glancing at the skeletal creature.

We were now in the carriage. "Seriously Rose, I think those dementors are messing with your head." Ron told me.

"Yeah, yeah," I shrugged it off. Thank God Hermione changed the subject.

"So, Rose, what extra lessons are you taking this year?" Hermione wondered.

"Uh... Care of Magical Creatures... Ancient Runes, and, Divination." I answered. "And you?"

"All of those, and Arithmancy and Muggle Studies." she replied.

"You're gonna kill yourself." I told my best friend. I mean, I knew she might've do that, but all of that? Think about it. That's a _lot_ of work/homework, and that's far from a proper timetable.

"She's right, how are you gonna fit all of _that_ in?" Ron agreed.

"I'll manage." Hermione said, secretive.

"Whatever." I said.

* * *

><p>When we got into the castle, Professor McGonagall was waiting.<p>

"Mr. Potter, Miss. Granger, I need to see you two." she said sternly. "Mr. Weasley and Miss. Black, go to the feast, they'll be there shortly."

"Okay, let's go Weasley." I tugged his arm, and we went into the Great Hall. As we walked (well, I skipped), I saw Remus, looking all, stressfully and his usual old self.

As I was about to sit down next to one of the best gingers in the world, someone picked me up.

"Oh my _God_, Rosalie I heard what happened on the train! Are you alright? Are you feeling well? Are you sick? How's your little boyfriend?" it was Taylor, who was freaking out.

"Put me down, Taylor!" I hissed. He obeyed me.

I looked at him in the eye. "Yes, I'm alright and I feel fine, thanks for worrying. And would you shut up Harry and I aren't dating."

"I was talking about Ron." he corrected.

"Ew, that's nasty." I said, then turned to look at Ron, who was watching, he looked disgusted too.

"No offense or anything." I told him.

"Bloody hell, none taking!"

"Well, where's Harry and Hermione? Are _they _alright?" Taylor asked.

"Yes, big brother of mine! Well, Harry fainted from the attack..."

"Okay, nice to see you're okay." Taylor smiled proudly, and went to go sit next to Oliver Wood.

"You _fainted _Potter? You actually _fainted_?" I heard Malfoy's annoying voice.

I turned around and saw Harry and Hermione, Harry was embarrased, I could tell.

He sat next to me.

"Don't listen to that git." I encouraged.

"Thanks." he muttered.

"Potter! Hey Potter!"

"Shut it, Malfoy!" I called to him. "Do you want to get slugged, _again_?"

That shut him up instantly and he sat down.

"So what happened?" Ron asked our friend.

Before Harry could answer, Dumbledore gave his speech.

Welcome everybody to another new year. He explained about the dementors who were going to guard the castle, so we, the students would have to get permission to leave school. He added about Lupin being the new DADA teacher and that Hagrid would be the new Care of Magical Creatures professor. Hagrid looked so happy, it made me wanted to cry for him. Yes, I can be emotional... and dramatic, problem?

"Now that I'm done blabbering," the best headmaster I'll ever known said with a smile. "Enjoy the feast."

And that's exactly what we did. When we got to our common room, we all went our sperate ways and went to bed, saying goodnight to each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reviewing, Arrows the Wolf, deathnoteuser07, and again, Lollypops101.<strong>

**Oh and that one question, if Sirius would be freed at the end of the year, probably not. It's just going to go through the storyplot of the amazing wizards that was made up by J.K. Rowling. :)**


	4. First Day

**Sorry I haven't updated, I was busy with the weekend, 2012 for me! HNY.**

**Thanks Arrows the Wolf, and lollypops101. Now I will answer your question.**

**Are you going to continue on with this once PoA is finished?**

**Probably... Very likely yes.**

* * *

><p>"Get up, Rose!" I heard a voice say.<p>

"Five more..." I opened my eyes, seeing Hermione. "Minutes?"

"Rose, we gotta get to breakfast!" said Hermione.

"Christ I don't know how I can handle you sometimes... just kidding." I added the last part quickly, since she gave a glare, but we both knew it was a tease.

So, half-satisfied, I got ready. Hermione looked pleased to see that she was a boss (sarcasam), and we both walked down the stairs, where our buddies were waiting.

"Morning Potter, hey Weasley." I greeted.

"Morning Rosalie." the boys replied. We walked down to the Great Hall, and started eating. Of course, the boy who thinks he owns the school also known as Malfoy, began to imitate Harry fainting.

I flipped him off. I pointed my index finer to him. Then gestured my fist into my palm.

Harry muttered, "Whatever." angrily, then began to butter his toast furiously.

"Forget him." I told my best friend.

"Rose's right." Fred agreed. "Don't let him get to you. He's a git."

"Dementors make everyone feel shakey." George added, and I nodded in agreement. "Terrible feeling, you know. Besides, that git came bursting into our compartment, didn't he, Fred?"

That made me laugh.

Fred nodded in agreement. "First game of the season versus Slytherin, too. We'll show him."

Harry smiled. "You're right," Harry told us. Then Hermione handed us our third-year schedules.

"Well, looks like we have Divination first." Ron sighed. He then looked over at Hermione's. "Whoa, Hermione, there's a mistake with yours."

Harry and I looked too.

"Dayum, Ron's right." I muttered.

"Yeah, you have like ten subjects a day." Harry obsereved. "Oh, look! There's three classes for nine o'clock. Don't you have Divination with us?"

"Yes, I do." Hermione nodded "Now, let's get going, shall we?"

The four of us left the Great Hall, and we heard my third cousin's roar of laughter and other Slytherins. I sighed in annoyance. Who do they think they are? The bosses of this school?

To make a long story short, it took us _ages _to get (and to find) the North Tower to find the Divination class. I thought of my father. Why the hell did he escape Azkaban in the first place?

Plus, I've been hearing all this nonsense about his insaneness. (Not sure if it's a real word, but it is in my dictionary.)

Also, I wonder if anyone thinks (or knows) about who my father is. Not even my best friends know! I mean, how could I tell them _that_? Especially Harry. I could picture that now.

_"Hi Harry, I gotta tell you something. You know, my father is accused of betraying your parents. And it's Sirius Black, by the way."_

And especially if I told them this year? Nope, not a chance.

Once we got to class, all four of us sat in the front, at the same table. Then, the teacher appeared.

"Welcome." she greeted. This professor wore a lot of what it looked like, cheap jewerly; and I mean _a lot_. It was everywhere! She also had some pretty big glasses.

"I'm Professor Trelawney. I'm very pleased you have decided to take the most difficult of magical arts. If you do not have the Sight, there is very little to teach, however. You," she suddenly barked at Neville. "Is your grandmother well?"

"Yes," Neville sounding startled.

"Hm," she clucked doubtfully, as continued walking around the room. "This term we will focus on tea leaves. Oh and you," she said to Seamus. "I'd stay away from people with the first name that starts with r."

He glanced over at me and grinned. I gave a smile back, glad he wasn't taking this seriously.

"I have the year planned out, foreseen with a few bumps however. For instance, February will give most of us a nasty case of the flu. And around Easter, one of us will leave forever."

Crickets were in the class.

She spoke to Lavender next. "Could you please pass me that teapot?" she asked, pointing to a shelf.

Lavender nodded, and gave it her.

"Thank you. And my dear? The thing you are dreading will happen on Friday, the sixteenth of October."

Lavender looked devastated, of course. She was taking it seriously.

Then she snapped at me. "Girl! Watch your back at the end of the year!"

We were divided into pairs to read each other's. Hermione and I were reading each others.

"Hm... you'll be a bright student." I looked into her cup.

Harry and Ron were playing around and Trelawney was not pleased.

She took Harry's cup and gasped.

"My dear, you have the Grim."

A lot of people shrugged it off but a lot of others gasped.

Hermione then said. "Rosalie has it too!"

Trelawney took it from her, gently.

"Oh, dear. She is right." I heard the professor say quietly.

"The Grin? What's the Grin?" Seamus was confused.

"It's called, "the Grim" you idiot." a Ravenclaw corrected him harshley. Jesus, don't be so harsh on him!

"The worst omen of death..." said Trewlaney quietly. "Miss. Black, the Grim is connected to the end of the year! Watch your back on the full moon!"

"Okay, thanks. I'll be careful." I said, tired of this.

* * *

><p>We all went to Professor McGonagall's class for the next thing. She seemed surprised by our faces.<p>

"What has gotten into you?" she wondered.

"Well, we were from Divination..." Hermione started.

McGonagall nodded. "Yes, yes. Which one of you is dying this year?"

"Me." Harry muttered.

"I secondhand that." I added.

McGonagall seemed a little shocked. "Two? Well, well. Anyway, she predicts a death every year and the same person survives.

"Oh, sweet Merlin." I heard someone whisper.

At lunch, Ron seemed to be still a little worried. "Harry, Rose... you haven't seen a big black dog, have you?"

"Well, I saw one the night I left the Dursleys'." Harry remembered.

"Actually, yes." I remembered also. A few nights before, I saw a huge black dog as well.

Ron gasped, he was as white as me.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Black dogs are exactly uncommon in the world," she said. "I mean, it's not like seeing a dragon walking down your street."

Hmm... she is right about that...

"My uncle Bilius saw one once!" Ron said. "He died a day later!"

"Don't you get it, Ron?" Hermione asked. "They see the Grim and die of fright. Those two aren't stupid enough to believe that nonsense and that's why they're still alive."

Ron just looked at her.

"Divination seems very silly to me." Hermione said, opening up her Arithmancy book. "I think it's even sillier than you would take it seriously, Ron."

"I think you just don't like being bad at something for a change!" Ron shot.

Hermione slammed her book shut and stood up, her cheeks red. "If being good at Divination means I have to pretend my best friends are going to die, then I think I won't be studying it much longer! It was rubbish compared to my Arithmancy class!"

We followed her out of the Great Hall to our Care of Magical Creatures class. Ron whispered to me and Harry, "She hasn't even been to her Arithmancy class yet..."

Harry and I shrugged, not really caring. I mean, we have seen the black dog. I'll admit, it's a strange concidence. Maybe I should ask Lupin later...

I noticed that besides Gryffindors, there were Slytherins around us.

"Damn it." I cursed under my breath. I was standing by Dean Thomas, and he chuckled slightly at my reaction.

"We have this with the damned Slytherins..." I sighed.

"Sadly, yes." said Dean, who didn't like this either.

Harry was standing by me too. He wasn't enjoying this, either.

Hagrid beamed out of his cabin. He looked so happy, he does love the magical creatures.

"Now, open 'ter books!" he instructed.

"How?" Malfoy asked.

"Rosalie, do yer mind if I use yer book?" he asked.

I shrugged, handing the large monsterous book to him.

"Yer got to stroke 'ter spine." Hagrid told, stroking the spine, and handing my book back to me.

"Thanks, Hagrid." I told him.

"Yer welcome, Rosie." he thanked, sounding so happy. "Guess I'll go get the creatures then..."

He dissapeared while the rest of the class shrugged it off and began (or tried) to open the books.

"Stroke them! Of course! This is absolutely ridiculous, when my father hears about this oaf getting this job..."

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry and I both said at the same time, in unision. I was about to kill this kid, I could tell Ron wanted to, too.

Then Malfoy started to look freaked out. "Dementor! Dementor!" he shouted frantically.

Harry and I both turned around, as did the other Gryffindors.

The Slytherins started to laugh.

"Oi, scared of them too, Black?" he asked.

I glared at him. "Do you want to get hit again? By _me_, again?"

The Gryffinors howled in laughter as Malfoy turned red.

"Thanks, Rose." Harry whispered.

"Anytime, bighead." I whispered back. He smirked at that. We call each other the dumbest things.

But we are after all, best friends... And we do take after our fathers (excluding being dead and escaped from Azkaban).

Lavender and Parvarti started to, "ooohhhhh." The Gryffindors whose backs were turned from the sight wheeled around to see it. It was a bird-horse.

Wait, a hippogriff, I mean. They were colorful with bright eyes, striking.

"These…" Hagrid announced, gesturing to the beasts. "…are hippogriffs! Firs' thing yeh gotta know. Easily offended, they are, so don't ever insult one unless yer asking for a fight."

Well, tell Malfoy that.

"Also, yeh gotta wait for the Hippogriff ter make the firs' move. It's polite. Yer gonna bow ter them firs' and wait ter to see if they bow back. If he does, you can touch him. If he don't…then get away from him at once, slowly."

He stopped, then asked, "Who's firs'?"

Everyone backed away, exlcuding Harry and myself.

I sighed. "Whatever."

Hagrid grinned. "Brave, you two!" Hagrid boomed, as I Harry helped me climb over the fence.

"Look at them! It's like they're married!" Malfoy sneered.

"Shut up." I heard Ron say to him.

"But... you guys!" Lavender called after us.

"Your tea leaves!" Parvarti finished for her.

The Slytherins looked confused (Yes, finally something they don't know.), but the Gryffindors looked nervous.

"Oh you guys c'mon it's not that bad!" I said, trying to make them not worry. "I mean, I could die anyday, without having it predicted."

"She's right. Besides, I've faced with death before." Harry sided with me.

The Gryffindors eyed us curiously as we looked at Hagrid, letting us in front of one of the biggest ones there.

"This is Buckbeak," Hagrid introduced as if it was his old friend.

Hi, Buckbeak.

The class was now watching.

Hagrid untied Buckbeak, and he ruffled his feathers magnificently. Buckbeak caught my eye, and I had t not to look away.

"Try not ter blink now that yeh've got eye contact, Rosalie," Hagrid told me.

I didn't.

"Now bow…" Hagrid ordered, softly. I noticed out of the corner of my eye he had retreated a bit.

I gave Buckbeak a bow and looked up. The hippogriff bowed back to me.

"Good, Rosalie! Now, Harry..." Hagrid said.

"You're turn, bighead." I shoved Harry in front of me a little. We'll always call each others names and be playful with each other and that's why we're best friends... I guess.

Harry kept his eye contact, trying not to blink.

"Now bow," Hagrid ordered him.

Harry did what he was told, but Buckbeak gave him this look.

"Back away, Harry..." Hagrid told him. Harry did what he was told.

Then, the hippogriff bent its knees and sank into a bow. I smiled.

"Now, time for a ride!" Hagrid boomed. Uh oh.

"Hagrid!" Harry and I cried, as he lifted to both of us up. "No-"

But we both stopped as Buckbeak lifted off into airplane mode (Hermione's told me all about these Muggle transportations and other stuff).

While holding on to Harry, and Harry holding onto Buckbeak, we were nervous. Then when we were over the lake, Harry lifted his arms wide.

"Harry if you fall I'm just gonna leave you to drown!" I warned him, letting go of him.

"Well that's not very nice," Harry commented, as a joke.

I guess Buckbeak decided we had enough, because he changed direction and went back to the location where we were before Hagrid decided it was time to fly.

"Well done, Harry and Rosie!" Hagrid said, as he pulled Harry off the hippogriff and then helped me down. "I think he likes you!"

Harry turned to Buckbeak and grinned at him.

"Who's next?" Hagrid asked.

The rest of the class eased up by the success of Potter and Black and began to bow nervously to the hippogriffs. Malfoy took over Buckbeak while Harry and I watched. Leave it to Malfoy to screw everything up.

Malfoy bowed, and Buckbeak bowed back. Malfoy began to stroke his beak, and said to me in a loud carrying voice, "Oh, this is easy, you two." Reffering to me and Harry) "No wonder you could do it. I mean…" he continued, turning back to the hippogriff, "I bet this big ugly brute wouldn't hurt a fly!"

Then Buckbeak took a strike. Malfoy screamed and fell backwards, while Hagrid struggled to get Buckbeak under control. The class ran out of the fenced area and watched in silent alarm; Pansy Parkinson was in tears.

Malfoy's arm appeared to be gushing blood and he was screaming, "I'm dying! I'm dying!"

"Maybe we should just leave him here so Buckbeak and eat him." I whispered to Harry, who had to cough over his laugh.

"Yer not!" Hagrid said, beginning to turn white. "Rosalie, Seamus," Hagrid said to us, since we were the nearest. "I need ter get the hippogriffs under control…could yeh take him up to the hospital wing?"

Seamus and I groaned and hoisted Malfoy up. "Couldn't he have asked someone elses, your gender to do this?" I muttered, as Malfoy who was very white, put his weight on us. His blood got on our robes.

Seamus nodded. "He's like twice your height,"

It felt like forever when we were dragging him up the stairs.

"It's your own fault!" I told him as he moaned. "Drama queen!"

"Don't call me that," he said angrily, apparently forgetting to moan in pain for a few seconds.

Seamus had to laugh.

"Shut up already!" he yelled at us.

Madam Pomfrey helped us lift him into a bed.

Seamus and I walked out of the hopsital wing after we explained to Madam Pomfrey what happened.

"Well, you know what this means," he said, gravely.

"By...?" I asked.

"This doesn't mean good news for Hagrid—once Malfoy's dad finds out, at least." he translated.

"Damn it, you're right." I agreed.

Ron and Hermione had similar worries that night at dinner. Harry was upset, I think he even kicked his leg under the table.

"Ouch!" Percy cried, who was sitting across from Harry.

"Oh, sorry," Harry apologized.

"He can't get Hagrid sacked!" Hermione assured.

"Oh, he could, and he'll try," I informed. "We'll just have to make sure Hagrid doesn't do anything else dangerous."

We all nod in agreement.

That night, we sat up in the Gryffindor tower. "There's a light on at Hagrid's," Harry suddenly said.

Ron, Hermione and myself sighed.

"We could go down and visit him." Harry suggested.

We all looked up at him, Ron and Hermione shook there heads.

"Come on! Hagrid needs us!" Harry reasoned.

"No, Harry." Hermione said, sharply. "I won't have it. We'll let Hagrid mull over this himself, and we'll go visit him straight tomorrow morning. You know, Harry, I'm really surprised at you. With Sirius Black on the loose, you're already just _itching _to go sneaking around at night."

My face turned whiter then I usually was and looked at my best friend. Like my father really wants to kill Harry. Or does he?

"No, no, and no. Rosalie Black and Ronald Weasley," she started in a very strict voice, "if I find out you sneak him out, you'll be really sorry. This is for his safety, and that only."

She observed my very pale face. "Are you okay, Rosie? Did I frighten you?"

Ron kept his laugh very low while I shook my head.

"No, no, I'm fine. Just... tired." I said. "Night." I added very quickly, going up to our dorm.

I went upstairs, opening the dorm. Lavender and Parvarti weren't in the room, but I saw a letter on my bed.

I picked it up, reading with scribble words: _Rosalie J. Black_

I opened the letter very quickly.

* * *

><p><em>Rose -<em>

_I'm out, and I'm free. Don't ask why, but I am, and for a reason too. I'll explain more another time but be aware that I won't be after my godson (Harry). And don't tell anyone, either. It's for your safety, and anybody else's (uh, Remus's)._

_Be safe and stay out of trouble._

_-Dad_

* * *

><p><em>That idiot! <em>I thought, as I changed into my nightwear. After 12 years of him not being in my life, he tells me to be good? I'm so proud of him.

But he is an idiot, for writing to me. What if someone caught the letter?

Wait... how did he get the letter to me? Nevermind that. But I'm also mad at him.

As I laid down on my bed, Hermione came in.

"Hi." I greeted her, still in a bad mood from my thoughts. I was confused, too.

"Your dad is Sirius Black, isn't he?" she asked.

"What? No, that's not... that is _not_ possible!" I lied. Wow, she is one smart chick.

She looked at me, knowing I was lying.

"Okay... yes." I admitted a few seconds later. "How did you...?"

"It was your facial expression five minutes ago when I said, "With Sirius-"

"Okay, I get it!" I said. "Just don't tell anybody. Apart from Remus, Dumbledore, and some other professors, I think - and my aunt and some of my cousins and her husband - you can _not _tell anybody woman or else I'll blab off about your crush on Ron!"

She blushed a little. "I won't. I wasn't planning to anyway."

"Good."


	5. Boggarts

**Hi everybody. :) I feel happy today for some reason and cheerful, lol. But there was NO HEAT in my school today, so I am totally frozen. :( But other then that, I'm fine!**

**And I didn't even notice the blackmail (BLACKmail, you get it?), lol seems like people can spot things haha. Wow, that's a nice catch AtW. :)**

**Just to let you know, I work on the story (and my other ones) everyday... and plus, I get too much homework, so sorry if I can't update daily.**

* * *

><p>Potions. Second day. I'm so happy (sarcasam).<p>

I had to be Seamus's partner - which wasn't bad... until he blew our cauldron up. Naturally, it exploded in his face, I was getting something, so I wasn't all - dirty.

He does this at least once a month, and it didn't matter what subject either. And of course, Snape sneered at him.

After that, we went to lunch, I was talking to Hermione, Harry and Ron.

"Hey, Harry, have you heard? _Daily Prophet_ this morning, they reckon Sirius Black's been spotted." Seamus caught our attention.

Damn it, dad. He needs to be careful... I worry about him, and I think he's pushing his luck... just saying.

"Where?" Harry and Ron asked.

"Not far from here. It was a Muggle who saw him. 'Course, she didn't really understand. The Muggles think he's just an ordinary criminal, don't they? So she phoned the telephone hot line. By the time the Ministry of Magic got there, he was gone."

Oh, well, good for him. But he's still stupid for doing that!

"Hey Rose, you alright?" Ron asked.

I looked at him, and shrugged. "I guess, it's been all of this... shit lately, that's all."

"You know, you do look like him," Seamus commented on the picture of my idiot father.

I start to feel nervous. "Maybe we're distantly related?" I suggested.

Seamus shrugged. "Probably. But who knows? You don't know who your dad is, right?"

"Right. And?"

"Just saying, you think you're his kid? Somehow?" he wondered. I saw Taylor choking on his drink.

"How dare you say that?" Taylor shouted at Seamus.

"Taylor!" I warned at my older brother. "Control your anger, would you?"

"Sorry." he muttered, leaving us, third years be.

"Well, _if_ I was, I'm not insane like him..." I said, in thought. I didn't like calling my own father insane.

"Just out of, um, wondering..." Ron whispered to me, which Hermione and Harry can obviously hear too. "Do you think you guys could be um... related?"

"Ronald!"

"Sorry 'Mione, it's just, curious, you know?"

* * *

><p>Now, we were in DADA. I'm glad Remus John Lupin, secretly a werewolf, would be teaching us!<p>

Yes, he's a werewolf, and I'm full aware of that. But he can't hurt nobody... unless, they probably get too close to him in wolf form. He has no human memory when he's a wolf, so, he can't help it.

Now, no one else knows about it, besides Dumbledore, the other people who work here, my aunt, my parents and their buddies knew, and myself... and I think that's it?

All of us sat in class, with our parchment and ink out (besides me), just waiting for the grown up to show up. My chair was tilted back, and I wanted to take a nap, but Remus would probably chew my ear if I fell asleep in _his _class.

Suddenly, I felt someone push my chair so it could be on all fours, and I had a heart attack when I landed... safely, of course.

"Gosh, Professor, that wasn't very nice." I muttered, while Hermione was giggling.

I gave her a look, and said very quietly, "Shut up, Miss. I'm-in-Love-with-a-"

She covered my mouth, but I said, "Weasley." No one couldn't hear it anyway.

Malfoy sneered about Lupin's appearance. Shabby look or whatever. But do anyone else care? Excluding the other Slytherins, no.

"You can put all of that away, take out your wands." Professor Lupin ordered. (I should probably adress him to that when we have lessons with him.)

The class did exactly what we were told. We followed him down the corridor.

Peeves suddenly popped out, calling Remus 'Loony loopy Lupin'. He probably heard this all the time when he was my age.

"Waddiwasi." Lupin said. That caused a piece of gum flying out of a key lock and right into his nose.

Harry and I were silently shaking with laughter, being the two idiot best friends we are.

We went into the staff room (which we've never been in), and Snape was sitting there.

I wasn't going to be mean to Snape. I mean, he already got bullied enough from my father, and my mother was one of his best/close friends. So, I think that would be messed up if Black's daughter was all, mean to him. And besides, that's not even me anyway.

He went out of the room, making a comment about Hermione and Neville, being the sour man he is.

This lesson, we were talking about boggarts. I knew exactly what mine would turn into.

"Without wands please, repeat after me, 'Riddikulus'." Lupin instructed.

"Riddikulus." the class repeated.

"Now, can anybody tell me what a boggart looks like?" Lupin asked.

I raised my hand. I knew Hermione knew it, but... _where_ is she? I just saw her!

"Rosalie?" he called on me.

"Well, no one exactly knows. The boggart takes shape in what the person fears the most." I answered.

"Miss Black is right." Lupin said, giving me ten points.

"Good job." I heard a whisper, which made Ron, Harry and myself jump. It was Hermione!

"Where were you?" Ron asked.

"I've been here all this time." Hermione answered. Liar. You may be away for five minutes, but you certainly have not been here the whole time. But, we all have our secrets, right? Right.

Then Lupin picked Neville to be his sidekick for a moment, showing the class how to, do this.

All I'm saying, I'm glad he didn't pick me.

"Neville, what do you fear the most?" Lupin asked him.

"Pr...f..s...r S...p..e." Neville said, he was obviously in fear of a professor, and it was most likely Snape in my book.

"Professor Snape?" Lupin asked. Neville nodded to confirm it.

"Don't be ashamed, he's most people's worst nightmare." Lupin assured Neville. "I believe you live with your grandmother?"

Neville's body was shaking. He nodded, "Yes, but I don't want the boggart turn into her either!"

Lupin laughed. "It won't. Now, when the boggart sees you, it will take shape of your potions master. When you say, 'Riddikulus', I want you to picture very clearly in your mind..." he whispered something in Neville's ear. "Ready?"

Neville nodded. Lupin shot a spell at the door and Snape slithered out, his mad eyes on Neville.

"R-r-riddikulus!" Neville cried out. Snape stumbled backwards, obviously in a elder woman's clothes... Neville's grandmother's, probably. Good job, Neville.

"Brilliant!" Lupin cried. "No everyone, get in a line, Neville to the back." I ended up being behind Ron, and in front of Hermione.

"Ron." Lupin said, and Ron went up. Ron was scared of spiders, and there was one huge spider, probably as big as Hagrid's giant spider, Aragog.

"Ridikkulus!" Ron shouted, and the spider turned into a spider that had roller skates on.

Oh, I see. The spider can't get to Ron, since it's having trouble skating.

"Rosalie." Lupin called me up.

My boggart turned into a dementor. Man, those things are freaky. I mean, they can suck your souls out, and oh my God they're freaky.

"Riddikulus!" I shouted. The scary dementor turned into a... small black dog, that just won't shut the hell up.

Many people later, Harry went up, his boggart the same as mine. Lupin wouldn't let him defeat it (and I think I know why), and instead, turned into the full moon (Lupin's boggart). Lupin's Riddikulus was it being a cockroach.

"Class dismissed." Lupin said.


	6. Animagi

We all walked to transfiguration, all silent.

"Just in time." McGonagall said with a strict, but warm smile. I saw Malfoy, and nudged Harry and Ron.

"Feel better?" Ron spat at him.

"I will when my father hears about this." he said, leaning back. Even though we have DADA with him, I don't think we noticed him.

I rolled my eyes as we all took seats. I was in between Ron and Hermione.

"Why do you think Lupin wouldn't let him defeat the boggart?" Ron whispered to me.

I thought for a moment. "Maybe because the 'riddikulus' would turn into Voldemort?"

Ron gasped quietly. "Rose!"

"I'm not afraid of his name, Ron. If Dumbledore isn't, then why should we?" I asked. No reply.

McGonagall was now talking about Animagi. I, of course, knew what that was. My dad was one, after all, and so was Potter's (don't ask how I know). Dad was a big black dog and Harry's a stag. Lupin of course, is a wolf... so naturally, even though he isn't one, he's sort of like a Animagus. He's a werewolf, that's a animal, I guess. And he didn't choose to be a wolf, but still... he's not one.

"Now, can someone tell me what a Animagus is?" McGonagall asked.

I raised my hand. So did a few other people (cough cough, Hermione). McGonagall pointed to me.

"A Animagus is when a witch or wizard chooses to be a animal. But they can't choose it, the animal picks them, sort of like the Patronus."

"Yes, Miss. Black is correct." McGonagall said. "You're very lucky that your transfiguration teacher is registered."

Ha, I am too. I wasn't planning on it, but... I do live with Remus. The Ministry was all, "No, she can't." since I was too young or something, but Remus said that they couldn't say no to my eyes or something. People say I have pretty eyes, my Dad's eyes.

"Watch closely, because I want you to tell me when I change back, what were the similarities between us both. Or how you could recognize me if you were to see me in another place." McGonagall told her class. Oh, so she's going to be her animal-form self.

Then, she turned into a tabby cat. She stayed like that for a moment, twirling around a little so people can see her markings.

Then, she turned back. "Any obvious markings?" she asked. Some people (not me) raised their hands up.

"Mr. Longbottom?" she called on Neville. Well, he's on a role today.

"You have white circles around your eyes, like glasses." he said, his voice shaky. He hardly ever raised his hand in class.

"Yes, well done." McGonagall praised Neville. She went on about how to become one and such, and read off the list of Animagi.

"Black, Rosalie." McGonagall got to my name. I think people were shocked to hear my name, because half of the class gasped.

"You're a Animagus, Rose?" Dean Thomas asked.

I nodded. "Yup."

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Dog." I answered.

In the end, we had to write about if we were a Animagus, what would we be. This would be easy for me!

Ron, Harry and I were in our common room. Hermione was off somewhere, and we didn't know where. I was starting on my transfiguration homework, since I got the other stuff done.

_Rosalie Black_

_I'm a Animagus. The animal I am a black dog.-_

"Rose. Rose. Rose. Rose." Ron was repeating my name.

I looked up, annoyed a little. "What?"

"Help!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm cluless!" he told me. Then Hermione came in.

"Hermione! Help?" he asked her. I looked at Harry, who was looking at me.

"Need help?" I asked him. He nodded. I sighed.

"Hermione, work with Ron could you? I'll need to help Potter over here." I jerked my thumb to Harry.

"Of course, c'mon Ron!" and the two of them left us.

"Okay, so... what do you think I'll be?" he wondered.

"Hmm... a stag." I replied.

"Alright..." I heard him, while he wrote down that he'd be a stag. "Wait, why?"

"Well, believe it or not Harry, your father was a Animagus." I told him. It's about time he learned something about his dad.

"Really?" he asked.

I nodded. "My dad's one too."

"Cool... but wait, our dads can't be! They weren't on the list!" Harry stated.

"Yes... but they were _un_registered. Now shut up, or we'll get in trouble." I warned him slightly. "Anyway, they were best friends with Lupin and someone else, and they... became Animagi together. Long story."

"But... how do you know?" he asked.

"Don't tell him, but Lupin told me. When I was younger, I'd asked him about my dad... and all sort of crazy shit they did." I answered. "You're dad was a stag."

"And yours?" he asked.

"A dog, like mine." I answered.

"How about Lupin?"

I paused for a moment. "A wolf."

"Cool. So... why would I be one? I need answers, woman!" he asked me.

"Well... you're a proud boy, man!" I mimicked him. "Let's see... your tall...er than me, of course... Oh you have a hard head too!" I added, knocking my knuckle on his head.

He laughed. "And you're a dog because your small... energenic, whiner-"

"Shut up, I whine when I have "special days," shut up - it's different!" I shot at him.

He was writing stuff down on his parchment. "So... how will people recongize me?"

"By that big scar on your head, duh." I replied. I earned a small shove from him. I think he was okay with me, and our other two friends, ginger and Granger about making comments about his scar. Harry makes fun of me with _everything_, so it's perfectly okay with me.

"And...?" he asked.

"Uh, I dunno. Your green eyes? I like that color by the way... just make up some things, and you'll be fine."

"Thanks, Rose."

"Yeah, yeah, it's what I do." I waved it off. "You know me."

"Right..."


	7. A 'Special' Surprise

**Hi guys... new chapter, yeah! I get four days off from school (weekend and Monday and Tuesday). So... I've been watching A Very Potter Sequel (I love Starkid) and been coming up with ideas and... listening to music and read at the same time. So, enjoy this! :)**

* * *

><p>September went by fast, and now it was October . . . and I have no clue what would go down this month. Hopefully, dad won't try to do anything stupid.<p>

Harry would have quidditch practice three times a week. Our house team wanted to win the House Cup (especially Oliver Wood, it's his last year!) super badly. The weather didn't even stop them so Harry would sometimes come in cold and sore.

Tonight, he came in, and the common room was all, excited. We were going to have a Hogsmeade trip, Halloween weekend.

"What's going on?" I heard Harry asking Hermione, Ron and myself.

"Hogsmeade trip, Halloween weekend." Ron answered. I saw Harry's face; of course he couldn't go . . . no one signed his permission form! He did ask the Minister, Fudge to sign it, but he wouldn't. Because of my dad. . . . My dad was also taking away Harry's happiness, like that dementor. Poor Harry. . . . :(

"I'm sure you'll be able to go next time, Harry." Hermione told our sad, friend. "They've already spotted Black once, I'm sure they'll catch him soon."

I gave Hermione a look that said, "Really bitch, really? You're going to get his hopes up?"

"Sorry." she muttered to me.

I shrugged. "Like I care. . ." I muttered back, looking at the ground, then at Harry.

"Why would Black go to Hogsmeade anyway? He'll be caught." I said, thoughtfully pointing it out, without realizing it.

"You're right, Rose." Ron agreed.

I looked at him, what did I say? "What?" I asked.

"He won't go to Hogsmeade." Ron summarized my words.

"Oh, I guess I did say that." I remembered. We all laughed. Harry's green eyes brightened up a little.

"Harry, go ask McGonagall, maybe she'll let you go." Ron suggested.

"Yeah, I think I will." Harry agreed with Ron. Then Deliverance meowed at me, to pick her up, which I gladly did.

"I think I'm going up to my dorm," I said, giving out a small yawn. Crookshanks popped up with something in his mouth, and started to eat it and I could tell Ron and Hermione were going to fight. They argue like they're an old married couple, I swear to Merlin they do.

"Night then, Rose." Harry and Ron said, it was getting late.

"See you two tomorrow," I sighed, then went up the stairs to my room which I shared with Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil and Hermione.

I laid down on my bed, finishing my paper for the Animagi thing. Then I changed into my nightwear and began to read one of Hermione's Muggle books, which I gladly read. The story was called Cinderella. It was about a girl who was a orphan who lives with her evil stepmother and two stepsisters. This sounds a lot like Harry, but he's a boy . . . and he lives with his evil Muggle relatives, his aunt, uncle and cousin. This book is like, eleven pages long, so it would be quick.

_**Once upon a time there lived an unhappy young girl. Her mother was dead and her father had married a widow with two daughters.**__**Her stepmother didn't like her one little bit. All her kind thoughts and loving touches were for her own daughters. Nothing was too good for them - dresses, shoes, delicious food, soft beds, and every home comfort.**_

Damn, her kids are spoiled brats.

_**But, for the poor unhappy girl, there was nothing at all. No dresses, only her stepsisters' hand-me-downs. No lovely dishes, nothing but scraps. No rest and no comfort. She had to work hard all day. Only when evening came was she allowed to sit for a while by the fire, near the cinders. That's why everybody called her Cinderella.**_

This sounds a lot like Harry. . . . .

_**Cinderella used to spend long hours all alone talking to the cat. The cat said, "Meow.", which really meant, "Cheer up! You have something neither of your stepsisters has and that is beauty." It was quite true. Cinderella, even dressed in old rags, was a lovely girl. While her stepsisters, no matter how splendid and elegant their clothes, were still clumsy, lumpy and ugly and always would be.**_

_**One day, beautiful new dresses arrived at the house. A ball was to be held at the palace and the stepsisters were getting ready to go. Cinderella didn't even dare ask if she could go too. She knew very well what the answer would be: "You? You're staying at home to wash the dishes, scrub the floors and turn down the beds for your stepsisters. They will come home tired and very sleepy." Cinderella sighed, "Oh dear, I'm so unhappy!" and the cat murmured, "Meow."**_

_**Suddenly something amazing happened. As Cinderella was sitting all alone, there was a burst of light and a fairy appeared. "Don't be alarmed, Cinderella," said the fairy. "I know you would love to go to the ball. And so you shall!"  
>"How can I, dressed in rags?" Cinderella replied. "The servants will turn me away!"<strong>_

Just as I was about to read the next page, the door slammed. I instantly knew it was Hermione.

"What happened?" I asked, closing the book, and placing it down on my bed.

"Ronald Weasley, that's what!" Hermione answered, not sounding too happy.

"Okay, calm you're tits, was it about Crookshanks?" I asked.

Hermione nodded. "I'm going to sleep, I'm exhausted. Goodnight."

"Whatever." I yawned, I was tired too. "Night, 'Mione."

* * *

><p>Even by October 31st, by Halloween – by the morning, tension had risen between Hermione, and Ron. Harry and I hated to hear their bickering. But we would all go to Hogsmeade together, no matter what. But . . . we had to leave without Harry.<p>

We were outside, we were sad Harry couldn't come. I offered to forge the name of his uncle (or aunt, whatever) but he already told McGonagall that his form wasn't signed.

"We'll bring you back a lot of sweets," Ron promised.

Harry nodded, sadly. Aw. . . .

"Hey, maybe you should go hang out with Lupin, he's good company." I suggested. Harry nodded and he said quietly, "Thanks."

"Yeah, you're welcome. Have a good time." I encouraged.

"You coming, Rose?" Hermione called me. Ron and Hermione were waiting for me.

"Yeah," I replied, calling back. Then I turned to Harry, giving him a hug, and kissed his cheek.

"We're so dramatic." he said, only the two of us could hear his voice.

I laughed. "I know, right? It's like we're acting like we'll never see each other ever again."

"Come on, Rosie!" Ron called, becoming impatient.

* * *

><p>"There you go, Bighead, we got you as much as we can." I said, giving Harry this, <em>huge<em> bag of candy from Honeydukes. There was all kind of candy in there (that Ron and I ate _some_ while we were coming back, since we got hungry.)

"Whoa, thanks guys." Harry was amazed.

"She bought most of it," Ron pointed to me, while we sat down next to Harry. I did have a lot of fun, but was also depressed about it, because my best friend wasn't there!

"So what did you do, Harry?" Hermione wondered.

"I had tea with Professer Lupin," said Harry. "And then Snape walked in and gave him some potion."

"What potion was it?" Hermione asked. I knew it was Wolfsbane potion. At least he could chill out in his office tonight (full moon), having his human thoughts.

"Who cares what it was," Ron interrupted me. "_Lupin drank it!_"

"What, you think he was trying to poison Re—Lupin or something?" I asked.

"Yes!" Ron practically shouted.

"If Snape was trying to poison Lupin, he wouldn't have done it in front of Harry." Hermione pointed it out.

"C'mon guys, let's go down to the feast, I'm starving." I said.

The four of us headed down to the Great Hall. I was happily cheering up Harry, and making him laugh. He found that Ron and myself eating on the way back humorous. Whatever, at least it made him happy.

During the feast, we all had a good time. Halloween was pretty cool here at Hogwarts. I remember we didn't come last year. Instead, we went to Sir Nicholas's (Nearly Headless Nick) five-hundredth deathday party.

After the feast was over (which was delicious, as always.), Potter, Weasley, Granger and myself went up back to our tower, but . . . no one went in. _Strange_, I thought.

"What's going on? Why isn't anyone going in?" Ron asked, wondering.

"Exactly what I was thinking, let's go find out, shall we?" I agreed with Ron.

I found my cousin, Ryan who was a second-year, and Taylor. The four of us went to them. My other cousin, Dominic (or, Dom; a fourth year) was with them too.

"You guys know what's going on?" I asked. All three boys shook their heads.

"Lovely." I heard Ron mutter.

"Let me through, I'm Head Boy!" I heard Percy shout, making his way up towards the front. "Now what's the hold up? You all can't have forgotten the pass-"

"Get Professor Dumbledore, immediately!" Ron's older brother shouted.

Suddenly, Dumbledore appeared just then and the crowd of students parted to allow him passage. Then we saw what happened.

The Fat Lady disappeared from her ruined canvas. There were slash-like marks on the canvas. Poor Fat Lady, I hope she was alright.

A lot of the staff had arrived and some ghosts. Dumbledore ordered for a search for the Fat Lady.

"No need to do that Professorhead," Peeves cut in, coming down from the ceiling. "She's hiding in the landscape on the fourth floor, hiding in shame, crying something dreadful."

"Did she say who the attacker was?" I heard Dumbledore ask him.

"Oh, yes, Headmaster," Peeves answered, floating down. "He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in without the password. Nasty temper he has, that Sirius Black."


	8. Dementors Again

Well, all of Hogwarts were going to sleep in the Great Hall. Yea, a sleepover! What fun. Harry was next to me, Ron was on my other side (awkward, lol.) and Hermione was on Harry's other side.

I feel kind of bad for all of this, I won't lie. I know, it's not my fault, but still . . . my dad broke into the castle, and tried to get into Gryffindor Tower! What the _hell_ is he trying to do? What an idiot.

But then again . . . that's how he rolls, or rolled while he was here.

Well, anyway, Harry and I were whispering to each other. While Ron and Hermione tried to go to sleep.

"Do you think he was after you?" I whispered, asking him.

Harry gave a very tiny shrug. "I don't know, Rose. But then again, he is_after _me."

I gave a small nod. My stupid father didn't want to hurt Harry, but he didn't tell me why. So what can I believe anymore?

Suddenly, we could hear Snape and Dumbledore talking . . . loudly.

"Let's shut up and go to sleep." I recommended. Harry nodded at my brilliant idea.

* * *

><p>It was the day before the first game of quidditch. No, I'm not on the team, but Harry's the seeker . . . and we got Snape teaching us DADA. Sadly, whenever there was a full moon, Remus can't teach the next day. But somehow, Snape was the subsitute.<p>

I don't know which one was worse, Snape for potions, Snape for DADA, or Snape for both. I'm pretty sure the last option was _horrible_ when you have him before. And it is.

I was sitting in the classroom, and I was sat next to Harry while Ron and Hermione sat behind us.

Snape was talking bad about Remus. That made me mad, but I kept under control. Just keep calm and . . . don't run the mouth at Snape.

"Turn to page 394." Snape ordered. We did what he told us.

"Sir, where's Professor Lupin?" Harry asked.

"That's not you concern, is it, Mr. Potter?" Snape, the Devil asked him in this, sour tone. "Turn to page 394, now!"

_Okay then, Satan_, I thought. He was already on my damned nerves.

There was a projector or whatever and it had everything about werewolves. Oh my God, this greasy haired bastard was obviously trying to reveal what the best teacher (Lupin) was! This is because why Remus can't get a job, because of his condition . . . because of people like, Snape.

If the class did found out (I'm sure Hermione will), I will be pissed off. Hermione wouldn't be a surprise, but I'll make sure she won't tell anybody as long as I'm around.

"Sir, we're haven't learned about this, we're not due to learn about this for weeks!" Hermione told our horrible professor. But Snape ignored her . . . that's a surprise since he'll usually yell.

"Now, can someone tell me the difference between a werewolf and a Animagus? I know you learned about Animagi in transfiguration," he said this, looking at me. "Miss. Black, care to tell the answer?

"I suppose so," I muttered under my breath. "An Animagus is when a witch or wizard who chooses if they want to be an animal." I started to answer, a little louder. "A werewolf is someone who is bitten by a werewolf itself and transforms into one every month, on the full moon. But the werewolf can't choose to be one, and go through the painful transformation."

"Very well said, Miss. Black." Snape said, sounding . . . nice. Oh my God, what did I do?

Then, Snape told us we had to write a twelve inch essay about wolves. Damn it . . . but I won't do it though, probably.

"Professor, it's quidditch tomorrow!" Harry shout angrily at him, for some reason. Geesh, Harry, calm down, it's okay.

* * *

><p>It was quidditch day, and Harry had to play in a rainstorm. Ron, Hermione and I were in the stands, with Neville, Seamus, Dean and some others were with us. We were down to fifty, and they had to stop for a moment.<p>

"I'll be right back!" Hermione exlaimed over the wind, and ran off to wherever she was going.

Ron and I were talking about if Harry didn't catch the snitch, he was getting a "beat down" or something, I wasn't really listening.

Five minutes later, Hermione came back and the game started again.

Cedric, the Hufflepuff seeker and Harry had to fly out of the stadium, the snitch went up high.

Suddenly, I saw Harry, falling.

"Harry!" everyone was shrieking, shouting, screaming and panicking.

_Please don't die . . . please don't die . . . please do not die. . . . . _I was thinking.

I saw what the problem was: Dementors. I could here my mom's screams, moments before her death

_"Please, leave her alone, she's innocent! Please!" _I could hear a young woman scream, must be my mom. I covered my ears with my hands. I knew it wouldn't help, but I couldn't stand it.

Then suddenly, I couldn't see Ron's flaming ginger hair, and my eyes were closed.

I was passed out, just like Harry was.


	9. Hermione, Rose, and Lupin's Secret

_Hermione turned around to see Rosalie, who Neville surprisingly caught._

_"Rose!" Hermione shouted. Ron saw what had happened too._

_"Dementors?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded._

* * *

><p>I woke up in the Hospital Wing. I would be in here <em>a lot<em> and if it wasn't here, it would Harry.

The first thing I saw was Hermione's face, which kind of scared me a little.

"Oh, sorry." Hermione apologized. "She's up!" she then called the others.

I saw the twins, Ron, Taylor, Ryan, Dominic, Neville, Seamus, and the Gryffindor quidditch team.

Taylor looked like he was going to kill himself if I wasn't alright. Ryan, Dominic, Ron, Seamus, Neville and the others looked worried, and Hermione looked so scared.

"What, happened?" I asked. I felt so cold, alone. Scared, I'll never ever be happy again and numb.

"You, f-fainted, Rosalie." Neville answered, shakily when no one else did.

I nodded, remembering now. The dementors . . . my mom screaming, "She's innocent! Please!"

Who was innocent, though? Me? I actually forgot about her last words before the dementors had to remind me. It's not fun seeing someone you love, die.

"It was the dementors." Ron added.

"I know, don't remind me." I said. "Did you guys hear anyone, a woman, screaming?" I asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"But, you were covering your ears," Ryan said. "Why?"

"Because, I heard, a woman, I think it was my mother, screaming. . . ." I trailed off, not wanting to go on.

"You're lucky Neville was behind you." Dom said. "You would've got a nasty bump on your head, there."

I looked at Neville, who was somewhat red. Well, it's not like everyday he could keep holding something in his, hands, or arms. I know I couldn't do that, everyday.

"Well, thanks Neville, I'm glad I didn't hit my head." I thanked him.

"You're welcome." he said so quickly.

Then suddenly, I remembered Harry.

"Harry!" I shouted, getting up. I had to push Fred out of my way (recieving a joking "ow!"), and went over to Harry's bed, which was next to mine.

Suddenly, I saw two lovely green eyes pop open. Just in time.

"Rose?" he asked, sounding horrible. "What happened?"

"Oh, Harry, thank God you're okay!" I said, sounding so happy, giving a kiss on both of his cheeks. Ron found this odd, but this is how I was raised by my mom, who was raised to do the same thing.

"Oh, and what happened? All I know is that . . . well, the dementors made you faint and you fell off your broomstick. Next thing I know, I could hear my own mother screaming and I fainted, too."

Harry looked somewhat relieved. By that time, everyone had shuffled their way over.

"Let them explain the rest," I told him.

"Lucky the ground was so soft,"

"I thought he was head for sure."

"He didn't even break his glasses,"

"That was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life." people were whispering.

"Harry! How are you feeling?" Fred asked him.

"What happened? At the match?" Harry asked. "Rose already gave the quick story about the dementors, so don't go all, "Harry! That's all you care about!""

I gave a timy smile at that. But soon frowned when George said,

"We lost."

"Diggory caught the snitch, right after you, and I suppose Rose was out, too." Fred added. "He wanted a rematch, but Wood wouldn't let him. He caught it fair and square."

Harry was bummed out. I was too. Harry probably felt like it was his fault.

Madam Pomfrey came out and told the quidditch team and the others to leave.

"Miss. Black! You should be in bed!" she noticed me.

"But Madam Pomfrey! Can't I stay out of bed for a few minutes and -?"

"Very well," she sighed, interuppting me. "But when Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger are gone, get back to bed." and left us.

"So, did you get my Nimbus?" Harry asked. Hmm . . . I was wondering that too.

"Well," Hermione started. Then she and Ron explained how the wind made it go into the Whomping Willow. This made Harry more depressed, and me too.

* * *

><p>Harry and I had to stay in the hospital for the entire weekend. Harry was so sad about his broomstick, but he tried not to show it. I could see it, though. People were visit, and one time, Ginny came in.<p>

"Hi Ginny," I said to her. She came over to me quickly.

"Whatcha made for him?" I asked. She blushed, and handed me something. It was a get well card for Harry. Aww, that's cute.

"That's cute." I whispered to her, handing it back. "I'm sure he'll love it."

She nodded fast and went over to Harry. I saw they gave each other a small conversation and Ginny went out. Harry went a little red. I laughed at that.

Harry looked at me and turned red, then threw something at me, but I quickly dodged it. Harry was good with his throwing.

* * *

><p>On Monday, we went to DADA. Malfoy was as annoying as ever since Gryffindor lost the match. And now he made up something about me and Harry being perfect for each other. Yuck! Like I'd ever date my best friend, just saying.<p>

Everyone was shouting about the assingment about werewolfs to Professor Lupin (which I did not do). Lupin was all like, "Okay class, calm down, you don't need to do it."

What he really said was, "Alright, settel down, settle down, you don't have to do the assingment." and we went on about a much safer topic, hinkypunks, I think that was the name.

After class was over, Hermione told the boys that me and Hermione had to talk, alone. Uh oh, did I do something?

"Alright then, we'll be in the common room." Ron said, as the four of us walked back to Gryffindor Tower.

Once we got in, Hermione and I dashed up the stairs, going into our room. We sat on my bed.

"Okay, so . . . what is it?" I asked Hermione.

Hermione was having trouble finding the right words. "I think- no, I'm sure- wait, I think, I think-"

"What?" I asked. "Spit it out!"

Hermione sighed. "I think Professor Lupin's a werewolf!" she whispered to me.

See, I told you she'll find out.

"Uh . . . okay, how do you know?" I asked. It was obvious, but I was curious.

"Well, he's ill on the full moon, but he isn't in the Hospital Wing." she started. "And-"

"Okay, he is!" I said, before she could go on.

"Rose! That's dangerous! He could really hurt someone!" Hermione told me.

"Girlfriend, he won't. The potion Snape gave him what Harry told us was probably Wolfsbane potion. It let's him keep his thoughts, you know?"

"Of course I know! But, but does Dumbledore know?" she asked.

"Of course he knows! The staff knows!" I exlaimed. I'm not angry or anything, just being me.

"I won't tell anyone." she promised.

"Better not." I said, jokingly. "C'mon, the boys are probably hungry."


	10. Guilty

After dinner was over, the four of us were walking back to Gryffindor Tower. Did I mention the Sir Cadogan or whatever his name is was taking over the Fat Lady's position for a while? Well, it sucks. He changes the password all the time and it's annoying.

"Rosalie!" I heard Remus call my name.

I turned around. "What?"

"I need to speak to you for a moment." he told me.

I nodded, looking at my friends. "Go on with out me, I'll be up later."

Hermione gave me a look, but then went off with the boys.

I followed Remus to his office, and his gestured for me to sit.

"Okay...?"

"Did you faint as well, Rose?" he asked.

"When?"

"During the match!" he told me. Oh, OH.

"Oh! Yes, I did. I did, sorry, I got confused by what you meant."

"It's fine, but, you didn't cast the patronus spell, am I correct?"

"Yeah. . . . I was too busy worrying over my friend who I thought was gonna die, so. . . ."

"Oh, okay. I was just wondering, that's all." Remus nodded.

"I heard my mom screaming, just saying." I added, since it looked like he wanted to know more. His face fell a little.

"You're mother?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, she was screaming, _"No! She's innocent! It's not him!"_ or something like that, I don't know. But it was something like that." I added.

Now I remembered. There was dementors, and some evil Ministry of Magic, or a dark witch or wizard, something like that when I saw my mom died. Of course! That's why . . . that's why I remembered . . . the dementors. . . . .

"Remus, I hate dementors." I said, breaking an awkward silence we had.

"I know you do." he said.

"They're scary! I've seen them too many times!"

"Yes. . . ."

"What, what am I supposed to do?" I asked him, looking straight into his eyes. "Whenever a dementor gets close, I can hear my mom, I can hear her, screaming that I'm not the one, that I'm good. . . . What if I'm like the rest of my paternal family? A "true Black?" Bad temper, blood purity rule. . . . Why am I related to them? Why do I come from a bad family in the wizarding world? All of them, bad! Death Eaters, the dark side!"

"Rose, calm down, you're not bad." Remus told me, leveling to my height, resting his hands on my shoulders. "You're not a bad girl, you're not like you're family,"

"BUT IT FEELS LIKE IT!" I roared. Damn, I do have the Black temper.

"But you're a good person, remember, you're being raised by me, not you're grandmother, or Bellatrix Lestrange, none of them! You're one of the few rebels."

"What, what do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, you're father, you're father is a blood-traitor."

"THAT'S AFTER MY BEST FRIEND!" I shouted. I honestly think he's somewhat after Harry. I'm sorry, I, do love my father, but I barely _know _him. Who am I supposed to trust? What am I supposed to trust? I mean, he did try to break into Gryffindor Tower.

"And I think one of his cousins, Andromeda Tonks, she's a blood-traitor too."

"Andromeda?" I asked. What kind of name is that? Just saying. But I think Remus has mentioned her before.

"She married a Muggle-born, I believe." Remus added, trying to think straight. "But you do have the Black temper. But usually, it unleashes when you're extremely upset or angry."

"Like right now." I muttered.

Remus laughed slightly. "I suppose so. But Rosalie Jill Black, you are a good person. You're a lot like you're father, yes-"

"and my mom too, I know." I interuppted him.

"Yes. Brave, confident, a troublemaker, a lot like you're father. A sweet, friendly person, like you're mom. But they were both extremely clever."

I felt better now. Now I wonder why I yelled and got dramatic for some reason.

"Thanks, Remus. I should get going now, 'night." I said, hugging him.

"Goodnight Rose."

* * *

><p>Today was Hogsmeade day. It was December and I still wish Harry could come! Hell, we all do.<p>

Hermione, Ron and I were at Honeydukes. I felt like someone was standing by me. If it was Harry, that would be awesome but no one was there.

"You think he'd like these?" Ron asked, making Hermione look at Cockroach Clusters. Ew, no.

"Definitely not." I heard someone say.

I smiled, and turned to face at Harry, tucking something away.

"Harry! How did you get here?" Hermione squealed.

"Did you learn how to apparate?" Ron asked.

I think I know how. . . . The Maruader's Map!

"Maruader's Map?" I asked.

Harry looked shocked. "Y-yes, how did you. . . .?"

"Know? Long story short: I know a lot more then you think." I told him.

"Anyway, of course I can't apparate." Harry told Ron, then explained how Taylor, Fred and George nicked it from Filch's office.

"Those three!" I laughed. They were all in the same year, and I think Fred and George has taught Taylor too much, just saying.

Ron was upset. "I'm their _brother _and they didn't give it to me!"

"But Harry is going to turn it in to McGonagall, aren't you, Harry?" Hermione asked him. "What about Sirius Black? He could get his hands on that map!"

I groaned. Hermione is my best girlfriend, but she can be a downer at times. But she does this for a reason. She cares.

"Hermione!" I cried. "My dad was one of the creators of this map, trust me. And besides, how can he get his hands on it?"

It's like Hermione remembered that Sirius Black was my dad, since her eyes went wide.

"Alright, fine. But if there's any trouble, it's going to McGonagall!"

"Fine." Harry, Ron and I groaned.

Then the next hour, we were showing Harry what he was missing out, then we went to the Three Broomsticks. I gave Ron my money so he could go get butterbeers.

"Merry Christmas, Potter!" I smiled, as Ron came back with our drinks at our table.

We all smiled as we drank, I felt happy spending time here with Harry.

I felt a cool breeze and all of turned to see who the newcomers were. Shit.

It was McGonagall, Flitwick and Hagrid. The worse was the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. Fudge and I did not get along to well. He thinks I'm like my father, the Black family. But forget him!

Harry went under the table, we were hiding him the best we could.

The four of them sat down while Madame Rosmerta, brought their beverages and joined them.

"What brings you to Hogsmeade, Minister?" Rosmerta asked.

"Sirius Black, m'dear, what else?" he answered. "After what happened Halloween. . . ."

"Yes, I heard about that." Rosmerta said. "You think Black is still in the area?"

"I'm sure of it. I'm determined to catch him." Fudge told her.

"Those dementors have searched the village a hundred times!" Madam Rosmerta whispered, loudly. "They're scaring away all my business."

"I don't like them either, but it's a necessary precaution." Fudge said. "They are here to protect the village and the school. Black could've done worse on Halloween; we all know what he's capable of. . . ."

"It's still hard to imagine. . ." Madam Rosmerta trailed off, sounding so, down. "When he was here at school, he was such good lad. I would've never guessed what he was capable off."

"And that isn't the worst of it," Fudge added. "He did something else that not many people know of."

What? My dad did something pretty bad?

"You say that you remember him at school, Rosmerta?" McGonagall asked quietly. "Do you remember who his best friend was?"

"Of course!" said Rosmerta. "Inseparable those two were. Oh, did they make me laugh. Quite the duo, Sirius Black and James Potter!"

"Yes, and you know he has a daughter, right?" Fudge asked them.

Madam Rosmerta shook her head. Professor Flitwick and Hagrid looked surprise.

"I do." McGonagall said. Wait, she knows?

"Who?" Hagrid asked.

"It's Rosalie Black!" Fudge hissed, loudly.

"She's his daughter?" Flitwick asked. "That's so surprising, she's such a sweet girl, and her father is a convicted murder!"

Ron stared at me. I heard a loud clunk. I think Harry dropped his drink down. I almost spit mine out. Yeah, go ahead guys, talk about me in public!

"Well, they were both very bright," McGonagall went on. "If only they had used their smarts for studying and not troublemaking. Never had such a pair of miscreants-"

"I dunno," Hagrid interuppted her. He chuckled. "The Weasley twins. . . . And Harry and little Rosie are like brother and sister. . ."

"Their fathers were brothers in everyway except blood!" I heard Flitwick say. Aw, that's sweet, and wicked. But too bad. . . .

"Potter trusted Black above all his other friends. Black was James' best man at his and Lily's wedding and was named Harry's godfather, although Harry has no idea. The idea would torment him."

Oh my God, say what? My father, godfather to my best friend, what the hell! I think Harry is upset. I'm upset.

I turned to Ron and Hermione, my mouth opened, shocked. I did not know this.

"Because Black was in league with You-Know-Who?" Rosmerta asked, whispering.

"Worse," Fudge said, sounding like he was sick. "When the Potters went into hiding from You-Know-Who, Dumbledore performed a Fidelius Charm. It's a spell that conceals a secret to a single living soul. This person, called a Secret-Keeper, would be the only person to know said secret unless they divulged the information themselves. You-Know-Who could've been sitting in front of the Potters' house and never know that they were there."

"And Black was the Potters' Secret-Keeper?" Madam Rosmerta asked.

McGonagall nodded, yes.

WHAT!

"Naturally, though Dumbledore offered to be the Secret-Keeper himself." she told them.

Not a surprise, good man, Dumbledore is.

"Dumbledore was suspicious that somebody close to the Potters' was feeding information to You-Know-You. But James insisted on using Black and not a week later-"

Rosmerta interuppted her. "Black betrayed them,"

Oh my God . . . what? _What?_ WHAT? I am very shocked right now. Angry, I'm surprised. My dad, betrayed them? James and Lily Potter? What, I, how?

"Filthy, stinkin', turncoat!" Hagrid yelled, sounding upset. "I met him, right outside the ruins o' the house an' comforted the murderin' traitor. Tried ter ask fer Harry ter take him home but I had orders from Dumbledore ter take him to his aunt an' uncle's. Shoulda knew somethin' was up."

Oh my God, I can't even - I - I - what in the name of Merlin!

Rosmerta then said, sounding confused: "But the Ministry of Magic caught him the next morning,"

"Ah, but it was not us that caught up with him, Rosmerta dear," Fudge told her. "It was little Peter Pettigrew."

"That little fat boy that always followed after Sirius and James?" said Rosmerta.

"Pettigrew died a hero's death. Eyewitnesses say how Pettigrew had cornered Black and started sobbing about James and Lily. He went for his wand, but Black was quicker. Next thing anyone knew there was an explosion and Pettigrew was dead. Nothing but a few fragments-largest part we ever found was his finger. And there Black was, a crater in the middle of the street and dead muggles everywhere. And he just stood there and laughed." Fudge answered her. "After that he was taken into custody and brought to Azkaban."

"Is it true that he's mad, Minister?" Madam Rosmerta asked.

"I wish I could say the he was," Fudge said slowly. "I, however, don't believe that he is. I met him on my last inspection of Azkaban. Most prisoners go mad within a few months. But Black was eerily calm, almost like he was bored! He asked if I had finished with my newspaper, said he missed doing the crosswords. And he's one of the most heavily guarded. It's all very peculiar."

"Minister, if you are to be dining with the headmaster, I think we had better be off," Professor McGonagall said.

Fudge nodded, and they all left.

I had the surge of anger. I'm very mad. How could my father do this? And for a second, I thought he was somewhat innocent . . . THAT TRAITOR! I'm sure Harry was upset.

I slammed down my butterbeer, and stormed out of the pub. I ran off near the Shrieking Shack, sat down on a stump, and started to cry.

I was soon joined by Harry, he was sobbing too.

"He was their friend," Harry said slowly, sadly. "and he betrayed them."

"I know." I whimpered.

"Harry! Rose!" Hermione ran up to us. Harry's head was on my shoulder, poor boy.

"Rose, can I tell them?" Hermione asked.

"I don't care." I pouted.

"Tell us what?" Ron asked, confused.

"Well," Hermione started. "Rosalie knew that her father was Sirius Black, but she didn't want to tell anybody because she didn't know how we could handle it. But then I figured it out, and, she, she made me promise not to tell." Hermione went red.

"You knew he was your father?" Harry asked, trying to sound calm.

I nodded. "I really wanted to tell you guys, but . . . but . . . I didn't know how!" I admitted. "And then, then, now I found out everything, and how he betrayed your parents. Oh my God, Harry, I had no idea about all of that! I mean, I sort of found out about our dads being best friends, but . . . I -"

Harry interuppted me, trying to stay calm. "It's fine, I guess."

"NO IT'S NOT!" I yelled. Then I roared, "HE WAS THEIR FRIEND!"

I started to cry again. Then, quietly said, "Why, just, why do I have to be related to one of the worst families ever in the wizarding world? I hate it." the last part had so much venom in it.


	11. Christmas

We were in the common room, I tried to write, but, I couldn't. I was too angry, too upset. I stared into the fire, in anger. How, how could someone do that to their friend? I could _never _do that.

I need to talk to Remus.

"I'll be back, guys." I told them. Without their answers, I stormed down to Lupin's office, knocking on the door harshly.

"Come in." I heard his voice.

I busted in his office, then slammed the door shut.

"What's wrong?" he asked calmly, he could read the anger on my face, I know it.

"HE WAS THEIR FRIEND!" I roared. "AND HE BETRAYED THEM!"

"Oh, that." he said.

"HOW COULD HE DO THAT? I COULD NEVER, EVER DO THAT! I'D RATHER _DIE_ THAN BETRAY MY FRIENDS! UNLIKE MY STUPID FATHER!"

"Rosalie! Calm down." he warned me.

"NO! I'M TOO UPSET - TO ANGRY RIGHT NOW. DID YOU KNOW THAT HE WAS HARRY'S GODFATHER?"

"Rosalie Jill Black!" he shouted my name. "Calm down, would you? Yes, I knew. I knew he was Harry's godfather, and I know he betrayed them - after it was in the Prophet." he added quickly.

I took a few deep breaths, I felt myself calming down, but the anger was still there. "Why, why would he do that, Remus? Why?"

"I don't know, Rose. To be honest, no idea. He was on, well, You-Know-"

"Voldemort's side? Yeah, I know that! I HEAR IT ALL THE TIME!"

"Wait, how did you find out?" he asked.

I explained about that I was in Hogsmeade with Ron and Hermione, overhearing everything. I didn't tell him about Harry, though.

"Oh, Rose, I'm sorry you had to find out that way." Lupin apologized, sounding sorry. He pulled me close to his chest, hugging me. I loved Remus so much. He was my second father, my godfather. He was a good man, he knows me too well.

After calming me down, he talked about my stupid, betrayful father. He talked about the adventures they had, all about the relationship of Sirius Black and James Potter.

"You can't, you absolutely can not tell Harry, he would be upset." Lupin told me, sternly. "Promise me?"

"I swear." I promised.

* * *

><p>Hermione, Ron, and I were one of the few that stayed at Hogwarts for the Holidays. On Christmas, I got a letter and a ring, that looked somewhat ancient, but oddly familiar, like from a picture.<p>

I tore open the letter.

_Dear Rosalie,_

_I'm sorry that I'm not there for you. She gave this to me a year after we were dating, and I've been wearing it for years, but I'm giving it back to you. I'm letting you know right now that whatever I've done, was to protect you, your mother and Harry. Happy Christmas, Rose._

_Your father, Sirius_

_P.S. I know I should not probably tell you this, but Taylor is not actually your brother. He's really you're cousin. His parents were murdered when he was barely a year old, so your mother took him in and changed his name to Taylor Williams from Taylor Forman. She decided for him to play as your "half-brother" for his safety from my insane cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange._

_Also note that Harry has gotten a Firebolt and that he doesn't know I sent to him. I didn't do anything to it, so don't worry. But it might be checked, I'll let you know that now._

What the hell. No, really, what the hell. I'm not mad or anything, but wow. I don't know if I should be somewhat hopeful, or angry. Hopeful of what my dad said was true, that maybe I have the story backwards but furious because, well, you know.

But Taylor isn't really my brother? Well, I've been kind of, suspicious about that. He really doesn't look like our mom, and . . . he's not like me.

Well, I hope he knows. But Bellatrix murdered his family? Wow. She is crazy! At least I don't know her, and hopefully she has no idea of me!

I went down to the common room, seeing Ron and Hermione.

"What's the matter with you?" Ron asked our friend. This doesn't sound good.

"Well, isn't it a bit odd?" Hermione asked. "Having one of the best broom being sent anonymously. I mean, why would someone send Harry such a expensive broom and not even say it was them?"

Ignoring them, I stood by Harry.

"Happy Chrismtas." I told him, staring at our two friends.

"Same to you, what do you think will happen next?" he asked.

"Uh, Ron is going to say some pretty mean shit and Hermione is going to shoot back at him?" I guessed.

Harry shrugged as in saying, "Not bad."

"That's a good guess." he complemented.

And I was right. Ron did say something pretty mean and Hermione shot back.

Then she said sharply, "I don't think anyone should ride on those brooms just yet!"

"And why not?" Ron asked, retorting.

Then suddenly, Crookshanks jumped at Ron, probably trying to get a terrifying Scabbers. Ron held his rat up from a safe distance, and tried to kick Crookshanks.

"Uh . . . Hermione, maybe Crookshanks should chill with Liv, don't you think?" I asked her, picking up Crookshanks, and handing her it.

"Um, yes, he should, great idea. We'll be back, guys."

The two of us were walking into our dorm, and talking.

"Don't you think it's weird, how Crookshanks always goes after Scabbers, and nothing else?" I asked her.

"It is, actually. Delieverance does it to, right?" she asked, I nodded. Strange.

"Maybe Scabbers is hiding a secret identity," I joked.

"Hahaha." Hermione said with a sarcastic voice.

* * *

><p>In the afternoon, Ron, Harry and I were sitting in the common room, talking about lunch, it was crazy. Trewlaney made a scene, it was kind of funny.<p>

Hermione was missing. Ron suggested that she was probably asking McGonagall if she could take more classes. Ahahaha, funny.

Our laughter and jokes were suddenly interuppted by McGonagall and Hermione coming in. Hermione looked rather, fluster, that's the right word. McGonagall as always, looked strict.

It was kind of weird seeing her in the common room, even though she's the head of our house.

"Mr. Potter, Miss. Granger informed me that you got a broomstick." she said to Harry. "I must see it."

Harry showed her his broom.

"There was no note, no card, no nothing?" McGonagall asked.

Harry shook his head.

"I'm afraid I'm going to need to take this."

"What!" Ron and Harry cried together. "Why?"

"Must be checked for curses and jinxes." she explained. "Madam Hooch and Professor Flitwick will strip it down -"

"Strip it down?" I asked.

"Yes, Black, strip it down." she said, giving me this, sympathy look or whatever. "It won't take more then a few weeks, I will give you updates, Potter." she told Harry, and left the room.

Well, Ron went off on Hermione. Poor girl. All she was trying to do was protect Harry, but it's not like dad could really try to hurt Harry?

Wait, he probably could. After all, he _did _betray Harry's parents.

But he also said that he was trying to protect me, my mother and Harry.

I'm so confused!

After she had enough, Hermione ran off upstairs. We could hear her cry.

"RON!" I shouted. "Don't be so hard on her! She did what she thought was right!"

"How could you side with her?" Ron asked me, in disbelief. "His broom is being stripped down!"

"She did what she thought was right! She cares about his safety!" I told him. I remembered all those times with Harry's mishaps during quidditch. First year his broom was jinxed, then last year a bludger broke his bones.

After I was done with Ron for now, I went upstairs to comfort Hermione.


	12. Patronus & Friendship

**This one has to be short because of time, sorry guys! But hopefully the next one's longer.**

* * *

><p>Even though Ron and I made up, I was Switzerland - in the fight. We're all being ridiculous! Harry and I are okay, too. I'm fine with everyone.<p>

One evening, Harry made me go down to Remus' office with him. He explained that Remus was going to teach him how to fight off dementors. Oh, good! And that he needed my "help."

We came into his office, and he had something locked up. (Hmm, I wonder what it is?)

"Hello, Rose, I see Harry took my suggestion and brought you here." Remus said.

I nodded awkwardly.

"What's that?" Harry asked, referrring to what Remus locked up.

"Another boggart," Remus answered. "I was lucky enough to find this one; I've been scouring the castle for days. Seeing as we can't practice with a real dementor, this will have to do. Lucky enough, both of your fears are dementors."

"The spell I am going to teach you is extremely advanced magic, most fully grown wizards and witches have trouble with this spell, and I'm impressed Rosalie can do this. It's called the Patronus Charm."

"How does it work?" Harry asked.

"It produces a Patronus," I answered. "You need to think of a very, powerful strong happy memory."

Remus nodded. "Yes. Allow it to fill you up . . . lose yourself in it. Once it fills you up, you say: _Expecto Patronum_."

"_Expecto Patronum_," Harry repeated.

"Very good," said Remus. "Now then, concentrate hard on your memory, and say the incantation. Rose, you go first, would you? So Harry can get the idea?"

"Yes, Lupin." I nodded.

To make a long story short, I did it. And the patronus? A large dog.

"Wow!" Harry exclaimed.

When Harry tried, it didn't work and he fell unconscious. The memory wasn't strong enough.

I kenlt down beside Harry. "Harry!" I shouted.

Harry's eyes popped open. "Sorry," he muttered, getting up.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked, giving us some chocolate.

"It's getting worse," Harry said.

"The screaming?" I guessed.

Harry nodded. "I could hear her louder this time - and him - Voldemort -"

"Harry, are you sure you want to continue?" Remus asked, looking, pale.

"Yes!" Harry said, determined. "I mean, what if the dementors show up during the next Quidditch match? I can't afford to fall off my broom again and lose to Ravenclaw. If we do then we've lost the Cup!"

"Try a different memory," I suggested. "Whatever your happy memory is, it's not working, not strong enough. Make sure it's, powerful."

To make an even_ longer_ story short, Harry's second attempt failed. He fell, unconscious, again.

Again, I knelt down by my best friend. "Harry! Get up, wake up, good old friend of mine! C'mon!"

Harry's eyes slowly opened. His green eyes met my blue eyes. I helped him up.

"Thanks," he told me, then turned to Remus. "I heard my dad. That's the first time I ever heard him. He was telling her to run; he would hold Voldemort off. . . ."

_Poor Harry,_ I thought. Seeing your parents' death is one thing, but hearing the both?

I snapped back to reality when Remus asked, "Ready?"

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM_! _EXPECTO PATRONUM!_" Harry was shouting, then it worked! His Patronus came!

"_Riddikulus_!" Remus cried. The boggart-dementor went into the trunk.

"Wicked awesome job, Potter!" I smiled, hugging my friend. He too, smiled.

"I think that's enough for one night," Remus said, giving us more chocolate. "Here, eat or Madam Pomfrey will be after my head."

* * *

><p>Finally and thank God, Ron, Harry and Hermione made up with each other. Ron went upstairs to put away Harry's broomstick which he finally got back. And thank God nothing was wrong with it!<p>

So anyway, Harry and I were sitting by Hermione, who was doing her homework. I think she's taking a lot too many class, since she has so much homework to do.

"Maybe you should drop some classes, Hermione." Harry suggested.

"Yeah, you should." I agreed with Harry.

Before she could say anything, Ron screamed. I knew it was his scream, because it came from the boys dormitory, and he has a girl-like scream at times.

He came running down, shoving something in Hermione's face. Once again, they were fighting. Ron accused Crookshanks of killing Scabbers. Oh boy.

"Let's just say it: Their friendship, is doomed." I whispered to Harry.

"Looks like it." he nodded.


	13. Quidditch & Another Bad Day

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update this weekend. I was planning to, but my niece (who is wild child, and is very bad at times) and my sister came over. They spent the weekend here at my house, since it's cold in their old house, and my sister is also pregnant, again (she's 19). Also the my niece and the unborn child's father is in jail (because he is an idiot). So, here's a new chapter!**

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, Harry and I were in the Great Hall, eating breakfast. Today was Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw. Gryffindor was totally going to beat Ravenclaw, I just know it!<p>

Suddenly, while I was taking a sip of juice, I heard a voice,

"Sure you can manage that broom, Potter?"

I turned around, seeing Malfoy with those two idiot goons, Crabbe and Goyle.

"I reckon so," Harry answered.

"It's got plenty of special features, doesn't it?" Malfoy, the King of Annoying People continued. "Shame it doesn't have a parachute in case a dementor gets too near."

I glared at him. Remus told my I got my dad's glare. I pretty much have my dad's personality.

"Shame you can't attach an extra arm to your broom, Malfoy, that way it could catch the Snitch for you."

I smiled, laughing along with the rest of the team. Malfoy narrowed his eyes, but walked away back his table, where he belongs.

* * *

><p>I was between Ron and Hermione, the game has begun.<p>

"They're off, and the big excitement for this match. The new Firebolt that belongs to Harry Potter, who is sporting for Gryffindor," Lee Jordon was commenting. "Complete with built-in auto-brakes, this broom is said to be the number one choice for national teams -"

"Jordan!" I heard McGonagall's voice. "Tell us about the match!"

Right you are, Professor," said Lee. I was laughing, Lee is just too funny, always getting into trouble with McGonagall on his commenting skills.

He continued, "Okay, Gryffindor in possession of the Quaffle, Angelina Johnson passes to Katie Bell, Bell headed for the goal . . ."

The game continued and we were winning (I wasn't keeping score). Ravenclaw then catched up. I saw that Harry was having his own problems. I saw Cho Chang cut in front of him once again. Damn it Harry, get in her way! You're never like this to me.

No, really, this is true. Sometimes we race to class, and Harry would be shoving me (I'll do th at to him, too.) and all, what fun. Until someone like McGonagall yells at us to not run, and we gotta go to Big D (Dumbledore).

But, he let's us off, with that twinkle in his eyes.

"HARRY, THIS IS NO TIME TO BE A GENTLEMAN!" I hear Oliver Wood roar. "KNOCK HER OFF HER BROOM IF YOU HAVE TO!"

I saw three hooded figures that were like dementors. I didn't feel that sad feeling, though. Also, I was okay, and didn't hear my mother's screams, thank God. Next thing I knew, we won.

Wait one second, we won? WE WON! YES!

* * *

><p>That party we had lasted until about one in the morning, until McGonagall told us to shut up and go to bed. Well, she didn't tell us to shut up, just to stop and go to bed.<p>

I woke up, something did not feel right. It felt like someone was in here, like family was in here, I don't know.

With Hermione who also woke up, we went downstairs into the common room. All of the boys were up, Ron looked like he was about to piss himself. Some other girls were down here, too.

"What's going on?" I asked, as I got to my two friends. Before they could answer, Percy's loud voice came out,

"Everyone is to get back upstairs! Right now! I'm Head Boy!"

Yeah, no once cares about that. Sorry Percy, it's true.

"Perce, Sirius Black," Ron told his older brother. Ron was shaking, poor boy. "He was in our dormitory with a knife! Woke me up!"

_Oh my God_. I thought, rolling my eyes. Not Ron!

"Don't be ridiculous," Percy told Ron, looking, astonish. "You were just dreaming -"

"It wasn't -"

"Really now, this is enough!" I heard McGonagall's voice over the crowd.

"Professor McGonagall," Percy rushed to her side. "I was just telling them to get back to bed. My brother Ron had a nightmare -"

Ron pushed his brother out of his way. "It wasn't a dream Professor, I swear! I woke up and Sirius Black was standing over me, holding a knife!"

McGonagall has a blank look. After a long pause she finally spoke. "Don't be ridiculous Mr. Weasley. How could've Black gotten through the portrait hole?"

"Ask him!" Ron shouted, pointing at the back of Sir Cadogan's portrait. "See if he let anyone in!"

McGonagall then went back outside to talk to the portrait. All of us who were in the common room stayed quiet to hear their conversation.

"Sir Cadogan, did you just let a man enter this tower?"

"Certainly, milady!" Sir Cadogan answered.

"B-but what about the passwords?" McGonagall asked, stuttering a little.

"He had the list for the entire week ma'am, all written down on a little piece of paper."

McGonagall turned back into the common room, looking upset and furious.

"Which foolish person," she shook her head, I could hear rage of fear in her voice. "Which extremely foolish person left a list of passwords lying around?"

Slowly, Neville raised his hand, trembling. He was in some huge, big trouble.

* * *

><p>I was sitting with Hermione, today. Yes, I know, shocker I know I usually sit with Ron and Harry, but I did <em>not<em> want to hear about someone almost getting killed by my father. I am not in the mood to hear about _that_.

Security had been tightened. The Fat Lady had returned and Sir Cadogan was fired. There were trolls outside the Gryffindor house as requested by the Fat Lady.

Ron had become a celebrity, even more so then Harry. He would tell and retell what happened that night. I could tell scared about what happened but loved the attention. Whatever.

"It's just for security," Hermione told me, her face buried in a book. "I'm sure once things calm down, the trolls will leave. I thought you usually sat with Harry and Ron during breakfast?"

"Not until this shit is forgotten," I told her, not in a good mood. "There's so many times I can hear about any of my best friends almost being murdered by my stupid, psycho father before it starts to get old."

Hermione then looked at me, eyes wide. "Oh God, I'm sorry, Rose! It's just that Ron and Harry are mad at me and all and, and -"

"Girl! It is okay!" I assured her. "Really, it's fine."

Hermione had tears forming in her eyes, which I quickly wiped away.

"Hermione, it's fine, really." I told her softly. "Don't be sorry, it's okay. I am not mad at you or anything."

Hermione nodded, but I could tell she still felt bad.

* * *

><p>Hermione and I were in the common room, working at homework. Hermione had this big load of books while I had like, two.<p>

_Damn, how many classes is she taking?_ I thought. _Maybe she's meddling with time._ I added to my thoughts, jokefully.

Wait a minute, maybe she was! I have been thinking about it for a while, and it all made sense!

Suddenly there was a small plop in the room and pretty much everybody ran to the board. Oh.

As Seamus and Dean passed me and Hermione, I asked what it was.

"Hogsmead trip," Dean answered. "Next week."

"Oh, okay, thanks." I told them, then they walked off.

I didn't notice Hermione got up until I heard Harry and Ron's names.

I looked up, seeing that the three (well, or Ron and Hermione) were arguing.

"Harry, if you go to Hogsmeade again . . . I'll tell Professor McGonagall! _And_ I'll tell her about that map, too!" Hermione threatened.

"Can you hear someone talking, Harry?" Ron asked our friend who wasn't talking, his voice cold.

"Ron, how can you let him go, _especially_ after what Sirius Black almost did to _you_! I swear, I'll tell McGonagall!"

"So now you're trying to get Harry expelled!" said Ron furiously. "Haven't you done enough damage already this year?"

I hit my forhead against the palm of my head. Gosh, he could be so stupid! All Hermione cares about it Harry's safety! I mean yes, I want Harry to have fun, but I have to side with Hermione on this one. I felt anger coming into my body.

Hermione then ran up to the girls' dormitory. I started to collect Hermione's and my things.

"So, are you up for it?" Ron asked Harry. I was done with Ron for now, again. I went past them and up to my dorm, comforting Hermione.

"You're not doing _anything _wrong, Hermione." I assured her. "You're just doing what you think is right."

"And - that's why - I'm such a - a - bad friend!" she said, through gasps.

"Girlfriend, you are not a bad friend. You are a good friend. You just care about Harry's safety, and I totally get that." I told her.

"Yeah, but - but - Ron!" she reasoned.

"Oh don't listen to that jerkface idiot," I told her. "Without you - or us, that is, they would be totally screwed."


	14. The Map

**You all probably thought I died, did you? Well, no, I'm not. I had to go on a school field trip and had to stay overnight for four days, three nights. And I've been busy too, so sorry about it. Here's chapter... 14!**

* * *

><p>I was walking back from Hogsmead and I passed by something that gave me the feeling that I was being watched.<p>

I turned around and walked a few paces back. Then Harry jumped out from behind.

"Harry! What the hell are you doing?" I asked, moving closer. I was about to say more, but I heard the footsteps.

I turned around and saw Snape coming at us, with a quick pace. Did I do something? Or maybe it was Harry... or the both of us.

"Come with me, Potter," Snape barked. "You too, Black."

Harry and I walked behind him, I gave Harry this confused look, he looked confused as well, and he shrugged as a response.

We went into his personal office, which I've never seen before. If I got dentention from this greasy slimball, I would be in the classroom.

"Sit." he told the both of us. We did it idmediately.

"Now," Snape began, "Mr. Malfoy has just been to see me with a strange story, Potter. He tells me that he was up by the Shrieking Shack and ran into Weasley - apparently alone."

I raised an eyebrow while Harry stayed silent.

"Mr. Malfoy says that while he was talking to Weasley, a large amount of mud hit him in the head. How do you think that could have happened?"

"I don't know, Sir," Harry said. Oh, I see what he did.

Snape went on. "Mr. Malfoy then saw a strange apparition. Can you imagine what that might be, Potter?"

"No, Professor."

"It was your head, Potter; floating in midair."

There was silence. Five seconds later:

"I think he should go to Madam Pomfrey," Harry said, sounding serious. I had a very small smile, then it faded. "If he's seeing things like that -"

"Why was your head in Hogsmeade, Potter?"Snape interuppted. "Your head does not have permission to be in Hogsmeade, nor does any other part of your body." Snape was walking, slowly around his desk as he was talking. I felt like I was about to die. Suddenly, Snape was right in front of Harry, their faces very close. "If your head was in Hogsmeade, then so was the rest of your body," he snarled.

"I've been up in Gryffindor Tower, like you told -"

"Can anyone confirm that?"

"I can," I said. I was not going to let me best friend be in trouble! "I left Hogsmeade early and went back up to the Tower and saw no one else but my lonely, best friend, Harry. We were leaving to go to the courtyard, since it's a nice day outside."

"Really?" Snape asked. I knew he won't buy it. "I don't believe it. I believe Mr. Malfoy told me that he saw you right after he talked to Weasley... so I know you were involved with Potter."

Damn, that's not true. I wasn't going to say anything, though.

"So," he said, ignoring her. "Everyone including the Minister of Magic is trying to keep the famous Harry Potter safe from Sirius Black. But famous Harry Potter thinks himself better than their rules. Let ordinary people worry about his safety! Famous Harry Potter will do as he pleases with no thought of the consequences.

"How very much alike the two of you are to your fathers," Snape sneered, I could tell ny his eyes he was mad. I was getting mad too, this could be ugly.

"They too were exceedingly arrogant; strutting about the place thinking they were better than the rest of us…the resemblance is uncanny."

"My dad didn't strut," Harry said, defending his dad. "And nor do I."

"They didn't set much store by the rules either," Snape continued. "Their heads were so swollen -"

_"Shut up!"_

I didn't remember that I shouted that. Just kidding, I knew. I didn't regret it, either.

I think it's safe to say why Snape hates my dad... and me too. He hated me because of some stupid grudge Snape held on to my dad and Harry's father when they were in school together! What the hell, it was in my blood! And Harry's too.

"_What did you say to me, Black?"_

Snape looked extremely mad, I could see any emotion that involved anger. Would he actually attack me, a student, with a witness, which is Harry, by? Judging by the rage that was coming from him, I think so. He'd probably attack Harry too, just saying.

"She told you to shut up about our dads!" Harry said, coming to her defense, like I did for him. "I know the truth, all right? My dad saved your life! Dumbledore told me! You wouldn't even be here if it weren't for him!"

"And did the dear headmaster tell you of the circumstances in which your father saved me?" Snape asked in a frightfully, but yet a calm voice. "I would hate for you to get a false impression of your father, Potter. Your saintly father and his friends played a highly amusing joke on me that would have resulted in my death if it weren't for your father getting cold feet at the last minute. Had their prank succeeded, he would have been expelled. He was saving his own skin as much as mine."

He's probably making that whole part of Harry's father up. If my dad was the one who planned it... I could se why he would do that. But then again, that was very... mean to do, even if this professor was a bastard.

"Turn out your pockets, Potter!" he spat suddenly.

But Harry didn't move.

"Turn them out right now or we go to the headmaster! Pull them out!"

Vesper watched as Harry reluctantly pulled out a bag from Zonko's and the Marauder's Map. Snape picked up the Zonko's bag and began to looke through it.

"Rose gave them to me," Harry said, "As we were coming down for lunch. It was from the twins."

"How very touching, and those two..." Snape said. "And what is this?" he asked, picking up the Map.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Spare piece of parchment."

"Such an old bit of parchment," said Snape. "What if I just, throw it away?"

His hand moved towards the fire.

Harry cried out, "No!" while I had this look that could say, 'really bitch, really?'

"Hmm…" Snape said. "Is this another gift from Miss Black, or the twins? Or perhaps directions written in invisible ink or how to get into Hogsmeade without passing the dementors?"

Snape pulled out his wand and spread the map on his desk. "Reveal your secret!"

Nothing appeared or happened.

"Show yourself!"

This was going to be entertaining.

"Professor Severus Snape, master of this school, commands you to yield the information you conceal!"

Then suddenly, words appeared.

**Mr. Moony would like to offer his compliment to Professor Snape and requests that he keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business.**

Okay, then. But I had a feeling more would appear.

**Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Moony and would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git.**

I couldn't help but laugh, only for a few moments. Snape shot me this look.

Yeah, I don't think I was going to get out of here alive.

**Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a professor.**

Could it get worse?

**Mr. Wormtail bids Professor Snape good day, and advises him to wash his hair, the slimeball.**

Yeah, it just did. I was waiting what Snape would do next.

"So…," he said, softly. "We'll see about this."

Snape walked around towards the fireplace and grabbed a handful of Floo powder. He threw it into the flickering flames.

"Lupin!" he called. "I want a word."

Oh, shit. I am so screwed, Remus would totally know what was going on and he would instantly recognize the map. I never felt so, so ashamed in my life... and damn it, Remus hadn't even entered the room yet!

"Severus, you called?"

I didn't look into his eyes.

"I certainly did. I have just asked Potter to empty his pockets. He was carrying _this_."

I glanced abd saw Remus studying the map carefully.

"Clearly, it's full of _Dark Magic_," said Snape. "As this is your area of expertise, Lupin, I thought it best to involve you. Where do you think Potter might have gotten such a thing?"

Remus chuckled. "Full of Dark Magic?" he repeated. "This looks to me as though it is just a piece of parchment that insults anyone who reads it. It is certainly not dangerous. I imagine that Harry got it from a joke shop."

"Indeed?" asked Snape. He was _pissed_. "You don't think he got it _directly from the manufacturers_?"

"You mean Mr. Wormtail or one of these other men?" he said. "Harry, do you know any of these people?"

"No," said Harry quickly.

"Well, there we have it!" said Remus, clapping his hands together. He then turned to Harry and me. "Would you two come with me, I need a word about my essay. Good day, Severus."

I fucking rushed out of the room as fast as I could. Harry and I followed my godfather out of the Dungeons all the way to his office on the third floor.

"Professor, I -"

"I do not want to hear explanations, Harry," Remus said shortly. "Now I happen to know that this map was confiscated by Mr. Filch many years ago. I have no idea how it came to be in your possession -" his eyes briefly shifted to me. I gave him a look that said that I didn't give it to him. "And I am.. astounded that you didn't turn it in. Did it ever occur to the two of you that this could fall into the hands of Sirius Black? Therefore I cannot give this back to you."

Oh my God, Lupin. Yes, we (or just me) did knew it could've... but, why would my stupid father...? Never mind.

"But why did Snape think that I'd gotten it directly from the manufacturers?" asked Harry.

"Because…," Remus hesitated. "Because they would have thought it great fun to lure you out of the castle."

"Do you know them?"

_...Very...,_ I thought.

"We've met," he said curtly. "Be warned, I will not cover up for you again, Harry, nor for you Rosalie."

Uh oh, I'm in trouble.

"Harry, your parents gave their lives to save yours and sneaking out of school unprotected with a killer on the loose seems like a pretty poor way to repay them."

Oh, really? I had no idea that they gave their lives for him! (Sarcasam)

"Now, I want you to return to your dormitory immediately, and stay there, do you understand?"

Harry and I both nodded their heads in agreement. Then I was almost out the door when...

"Rose, stay back for a moment; there's something further I wish to discuss with you."

Oh, shit.


End file.
